Shunned and Spurned
by embracingthelightanddark
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is abused by his own mother because of his hazel eyes. His father is his only family. Left by his mother in Knockturn Alley, he met a kind yet lone woman with the same hazel eyes. As he delves to the past, will he know who's his mother?
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**


	2. Prologue

**Shunned and Spurned**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is mistreated and was cared less by his mother -Astoria Greengrass. He doesn't have any attributes from his mother. He has his father's hair and features, but whose hazel eyes does he have? That is what made his mother despise him. The only parent he acknowledges is his father whom he loves yet is always busy with work. One day though as his mother in Knockturn Alley left him, an isolated young woman helped him. Every time his father has a business abroad, he will visit the kind young woman. Until one day, he brought his father with him. What shocks Scorpius is how his father and the young woman knew each other. What twisted stories do they have about Scorpius? As he delves further will he know who his mother is?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The signs of new day are peeking. Dawn. A young woman ran, dressed in all black. Occasionally cooing at the bundle she was carrying. She bravely entered the looming manor. Pass the gate. Stood in front of the ancient door. She knocked, hoping to whoever is out there to let him be the one to answer. Her wish was granted much to her surprise, since she was surrounded by bad luck these days.

Stood a young man. With white blond hair and silver eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He ushered her in hurriedly but the young woman refused. She gave him the bundle and he confusedly accepts it.

She took a step back. Then a whisper came out from her voice as soft as the wind.

"Scorpius…Orion…Malfoy."

Three words were whispered then as the young man blinked in confusion still, she disappeared.

The young man unwrapped the bundle and was shocked to see a newborn baby boy nestled in the soft fabric. The baby boy has his hair. His aristocratic yet defined features. He stared at the baby boy for who knows how long. Then he stepped out of the confines of his manor and stood at the same place the woman was standing not too long ago.

The sun was rising, as if aware of the shining presence. The baby boy opened his eyes. Hazel meets silver. Realization hit him fast. This made the young man wrapped the baby more protectively. He looked around his vast manor as if searching for the young woman who he hoped and wished would appear once more. Alas, it was futile.

He sighed in surrender and looked at the baby boy, whom he is certain to be his flesh and blood.

Before entering his manor, he whispered as softly as the young woman while looking at the place where she disappeared.

"I'll wait. I'll find you." He looked at the baby boy cradled on his arms then shook his head, "No. We'll find you. Together. Father and son. Draco and Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! The prologue to Shunned and Spurned! The story that you all are very keen to read! I hope its as good as you think it will be. <strong>

**Review please!**

**-Ariana **


	3. Hazel Meets Hazel

**Shunned and Spurned**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is mistreated and was cared less by his mother -Astoria Greengrass. He doesn't have any attributes from his mother. He has his father's hair and features, but whose hazel eyes does he have? That is what made his mother despise him. The only parent he acknowledges is his father whom he loves yet is always busy with work. One day though as his mother in Knockturn Alley left him, an isolated young woman helped him. Every time his father has a business abroad, he will visit the kind young woman. Until one day, he brought his father with him. What shocks Scorpius is how his father and the young woman knew each other. What twisted stories do they have about Scorpius? As he delves further will he know who his mother is?<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_A skin on skin contact could be heard from the drawing room. A woman yelled at her son spitefully._

"_YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" The little boy whimpered on his chair while holding his red right cheek._

"_Aww…Did that slap hurt?" the woman known as Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass asked with fake concern, "Then how's this one?" As she let out her hate filled rhetorical question, her hand came in contact with the boy's left cheek. The boy let out a small sob, but he held in and bit his lip while looking down at his lap._

_Astoria looked at the boy distastefully and grabbed his white blonde hair in a death grip. The boy let out a small sound of protest, but she paid no heed. Roughly she pulled him by the hair into a standing position then yanked it down so the boy would look at her eyes. Hazel meets blue._

_Rage built inside Astoria's body as she looked at the boy's eyes, a constant reminder of her defeat._

"_You are NOT my son! You WILL never BE my son! I hope you die!" She spat and pushed him towards the chair he was sitting moments ago. _

_She looked down at his bruised form without any ounce of pity and called, "Verney!" _

"_Mistress calls?" The little elf bowed low until his ears are touching the polished floor._

"_Yes, I called! Fix him before Draco arrives home." She pointed at the boy, _

"_Wouldn't want his _treasure_ to be damaged, would we?" She caustically said and walked away from the drawing room without a single glance back._

_As the door shut, the little elf scurried to his young master._

"_Is young master Scorpius alright?" He asked and gently sat him on the floor. _

_Scorpius who was holding his tears finally let it out and the little elf hugged him in hope of comforting his bruised and broken young master._

_These are the feelings that Scorpius are accustomed too since he was only 5 years old. Pain. Unloved. Loneliness._

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

_**8 May 2011**_

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**_

"Good morning, Dad." A 10-year-old Scorpius greeted his father in his study.

His father looked up from the paper he was busy writing and smiled at his son, ushering him to come in.

Scorpius closed the door as he went inside the study and sat on the chair facing his father's work desk.

His father put the paper down and gave him a grinned,

"Good morning, mate. Excited for Diagon Alley?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and his father sighed,

"I can't believe you're going to be 11 in one week. Four months later you're off to Hogwarts."

The 31-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy stood up from his swiveling chair and stood in front of his son. Age has certainly made him more desirable in every woman's eye despite him having a wife. His hair is kept short unlike his father –Lucius Malfoy- only brushing the top of his shirt collar. Whereas his fringe was kept long so it fell on his eyes. His aristocratic face is more defined and angular now. His body is still slender and he stood tall –like a Malfoy should.

Draco Malfoy kneeled in front of his sitting son while both of his hands was laid gently on his son's shoulder. His cold silver eyes soften as their eyes met. Silver meets hazel.

"Why do you love to do that, Dad?"

"Do what, Scorp?" His father asked back, never breaking eye contact.

"Looking into my eyes."

Draco chuckled and stood up once more, messing his son's white blonde hair in affection.

"Because I love your eyes, Scorp." His son looked up at him and he gave him a soft smile, "Its one of the things I love about you, son."

Scorpius nodded, happy with his father's compliment. His mother hated his hazel eyes and him too. She always said that _he _reminded her of a filth that she could never forget and hate with passion. Scorpius stood up from his chair,

"Can we go, Dad?"

"Sure, mate. Come on."

Alas, their father and son outing were stopped before it started by Astoria, who walked gracefully into Draco's study.

"Darling, the office flooed and asked for your presence. It seems there's a very urgent meeting."

"I hope you told them that I cannot attend. I made a promise to Scorpius to take him to Diagon Alley." His father said stiffly.

Astoria faked a disappointed look, "I'm sorry, but they said its really urgent. They practically beg for you to come."

Draco sighed and kneeled down to his son's eye level.

"I'm sorry mate. At your birthday, we'll go there." Scorpius nodded at him and hid his disappointment. He knows his father is a busy man, being the President of the Malfoy business. He was still grateful that his father took the time to take him to Diagon Alley.

A sound of someone clapping his or her hands could be heard and the father-son eye contact was broken. They both look at the source of sound and found that it was Astoria, who did the movement.

"I have a great idea. I'm not doing anything today. I can take Scorpius to Diagon Alley." She smiled cheerfully at her idea, looking at Scorpius with what he knew as fake affection.

Draco looked at his son for confirmation, but Scorpius just bit his lip and looked the other way.

Astoria quickly grabbed Scorpius hand and pulled him to her, gently. Trying to eliminate any suspicion from Draco regarding her treatment to his son. She may hate the boy, but she certainly loves Draco. If something happened to Scorpius, then Draco will be hers and they will make a better son together. Despite being married, they only had sex once. That is only to consummate their marriage, after it was done Draco got up from the bed and announced that the room they were using will be hers. He'll sleep at his own room. Astoria knew that Draco has trouble with commitment and feelings. She tried hard to get under him and for him to open up to her.

Alas, it was futile. Until one day, she was filled with rage as she saw Draco cradling a baby boy. He showed the baby boy his affections and his love. Seeing the tuff of white blonde hair and similar features, she immediately deduced that the baby was his. But what made her hate the baby more was that it was _her_ eyes. It was Draco and _that woman_'s lovechild. Astoria asked where the baby came from and stiffly Draco replied that it was none of her business and he's keeping the baby. He added that if she doesn't like the baby to be living with her in the manor then she could pack up her stuff and leave.

Not wanting to lose the fame and fortune including a chance of living a life with Draco Malfoy, she concedes. Since the arrival of Scorpius Orion Malfoy –no doubt the name was given by _that woman- _Draco grew more distant towards her. She tried to distract him from his son, but he paid her no heed. His love, affection, attention was always to his son and _only_ his son. That's where Astoria vowed that the boy shall suffer in _her_ place and for the feelings and attention she yearned Draco to give her.

Schooling her face to fake enthusiasm, she then said,

"I'm sure Scorpius wouldn't mind, would you dear?"

She felt the boy flinched when she grabbed her and he looked down to his feet when she said 'dear'. It's a good thing that the boy knows what will come to him if he denies her.

Scorpius looks up at his father and said,

"I can go with Mother, Dad. I know you're busy. There's always next time." He grinned to his father –suppressing his fear for the beatings that he knows will come- and Draco nodded at his son, slightly concerned and suspicious of his behavior at the presence of Astoria.

He patted his son's head gently and said,

"I owe you, mate. I promise. Anytime you want to go then ask me, right? I'll cancel all my appointments for you."

Scorpius smiled genuinely at his father and nodded happily.

"See you tonight, son." He said softly and left with only a curt nod to his wife.

Astoria then roughly pulled him to follow her to the drawing room where they will floo and the beatings will come. Scorpius gulped in fear and when they arrived his mother brought him in front of her then roughly pushed him. He fell down on the polished floor and before he regained himself. He was kicked on the side, her heels digging on his sides creating more pain on his already bruised side, which rewarded a whimper from him. Twice. Thrice.

He started getting used to the pain since this is the treatment he received for the last five years of his life. Suddenly it stopped and his mother yelled,

"GET UP!" He tried vainly to get up but found that his sides hurt, clucking her tongue in distaste she called Verney the house elf.

"Fix him." She said coldly while pointing to the bruised form of Scorpius Malfoy and proceeded to sit down at one of the couches, taking the latest edition of Witch Weekly to read.

Verney gently healed his young master and helped him stand up when he was finished with his ministrations. Astoria looked at the now healed Scorpius and stood up from the chair throwing the Witch Weekly carelessly on the couch.

"Make sure you keep up." She said snidely before throwing the floo powder and yelled Diagon Alley.

"Will young Master be alright?" Verney asked concernedly. Scorpius nodded and gave the elf a grinned.

"Don't worry, Verney. I'll be back." He said then waved at the elf before doing the same thing as her mother.

"What took you so long?" Astoria hissed and yanked his arm carelessly. He obediently followed but was confused to where they were going.

"Mother, where are we going?" He whispered but the woman in question ignored him and kept walking. Along the way his mother let go of his arm and he tried desperately to keep up with her fast yet graceful stride. He looked around for a sign to where they are and he saw an arrow pointing towards the area they were entering, it said Knockturn Alley. Scorpius never knew about this area before. It was a pretty shady not to mention a bit dark place despite it being sunny and he sped up his pace to catch up with his mother.

"Wait here." His mother said emotionlessly as she entered a shop called Borgin and Burkes. A few minutes later his mother went out of the shop and walked ahead with no single glance towards him. Again he tried to keep up but a hooded unsanitary old lady grabbed his arm,

"Where are you going, sapling?" She cooed and more hooded people with the same condition as the old lady who grabbed him began to crowd over him. He called out to his mother but it was in vain, she only kept walking as if she doesn't hear his call or decided to ignore it. He tried to get away but it was an abortive attempt. He controlled his bubbling emotions and tried to find a way to escape the hooded people. It's not good to panic. He pulled his arms that was grabbed and ran head on. After a few difficulties he managed to get out of the swarm of people and ran towards the direction his mother went.

He looked back and saw the swarm of people slowly yet determinedly follow him. Scorpius kept running but stopped when he saw the hooded people appeared in front of him, surrounding him once more. Before they got close though, he heard someone yelling, "Caerulus Ignis!"

A blue fire appeared and seemed to surround him, the hooded people backed off then scampered away as if frightened. Instead of being afraid, Scorpius looked at the fire in awe. He never saw this color of fire before. He often saw his father lit up the fireplace with his wand but its color is different and the spell is also different. The fire then went out and he saw straight ahead, a woman in a black hood putting away her wand. Scorpius could not see her face –the only part of her that is not covered- clearly since it is quite dark in the alley. He did not run away from her though. Something in him is telling her that she is no threat and besides it is quite rude to run away after what she did towards him. She slowly approached him and kneeled in front of him, looking to see if the people that swarmed him do any damaged.

As the woman reached his face and they made eye contact. It is at that moment that hazel meets hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you. Really really thank you for the reviews you gave this story! Also for the story alert, making this story your favorite, and etcetera. I'm happy really! That's why after seeing the reviews and many forms of positive result for the story, I hurriedly wrote the first chapter and IF I get many reviews again I will post the second chapter, which I'm currently writing. <strong>

**Personally, I think what I'm suggesting is a win-win situation. If you give me 15 reviews for this chapter then I will post the second chapter faster. So, you readers reviewed for each chapter and as a thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'll give you new chapters!**

**Perfect collaboration, don't you think? ;)**

**Btw I do hope that you will hate Astoria. I hate her too and I'm the one writing! XD**

**Review please! :)**

**-Ariana**

**P.S: I hope the story is not going too fast though. There is a lot more to come! I'm estimating about more or less 20 chapters...what do you think? X)**


	4. Introducing Mirage Greenhorn

**Shunned and Spurned**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_As the woman reached his face and they made eye contact. It is at that moment that hazel meets hazel._

* * *

><p>Scorpius and the woman stared at one another before the woman spoke,<p>

"Are you okay?" He nodded and the woman gave him a smile. "I do hope you know your way back. This is not a place for young boys such as yourself."

"Well…" I scratched my head and looked down in embarrassment. He knew his mother went straight ahead, but he distinctively remember that it was a maze in the alley. He wasn't sure where he should go to get back to Diagon Alley, which he was sure where his mother is right now if she hasn't left him yet.

The woman who was now standing let out a small laugh of amusement.

"Shall I show you the way?" Scorpius looked up at the woman and was about to answer when another embarrassing thing happened. His stomach growled. He remembered that he hadn't eaten yet.

Again this elicited a small laugh of amusement from the woman, making Scorpius' pale cheek grew pink.

"I'll treat you to lunch first then. Is that okay?" She asked him with a smile, which Scorpius knew of its sincerity. It's as sincere as the smile his father always gives him. He never had any motherly figure in his life, except for his grandmother whom he rarely sees because she lives in Greece with his grandfather.

"If its not any bother." He murmured embarrassingly and keeps looking down at his feet.

"Oh, never a bother. I do hope you don't mind the presence of a cat." She grinned and Scorpius shook his head. "Keep close then. Will you walk beside me?"

"Okay." He agreed and fell in step beside her. The woman walked in mid stride and Scorpius knew that it was on purpose so he would be able to follow without tiring himself. It surprises Scorpius that he is able to trust this woman so quickly since it's his first time meeting her. He felt something towards the woman –a connection.

They meandered through a few alleys and suddenly stopped in front of a small one-storey house. It was nestled in between buildings. Scorpius could guess that this was actually a dead-end.

"Please come in!" She ushered him to enter towards the door she has opened. Immediately, he was greeted with a meow. He looked down and saw an orange cat with a squashed face. It was quite large and it was looking up at him knowingly with its intelligent eyes. Scorpius bent down and patted him on the head gently then scratched the spot behind its ear. It purred at his ministrations.

"It seems he likes you." The woman smiled at him and he stood up then looked at his surrounding. It was quite homey and he could see many bookshelves around him. There was a comfortable looking couch that faced the fireplace along with a coffee table in front of it. There's a door that he peaked led to the kitchen and dining room. There are also three more doors down the hall. He went to one of the bookshelves in the living room and brushed the spine. He liked to waste his time reading in the manor's library because he enjoyed it and also to avoid his mother. He knew that his mother never stepped into the library; in a way it's his refuge.

Scorpius stopped brushing the spine when he saw a book entitled _Hogwarts: A History_. He took it out and looked at the book, he flipped it open and saw that it held traces of dog-eared a few times in the same pages yet there are some in different pages too. Looking at the cover he found out that it was the 7th edition, he put the book back to its place then found the 8th edition –the latest one- tucked beside it. He flipped the book open to where it was dog-eared and was immediately transfixed by the passage about the Houses in Hogwarts. He was surprised when a hand was placed gently on his right shoulder. He looked to his right and saw the woman smiling down at him. He noticed that she already took off her black hood and he saw that she was a beautiful woman. She had long length curly brown colored hair. Heart shaped face and hazel eyes, so like his own.

"Do tell that you share the same love for Hogwarts: A History as I am. I'm a fan myself. It's the fourteenth time I read the latest edition." Scorpius tucked the book back in its place while softly saying, "Its mine too."

The woman gave him a warm smile and said again, "Lunch is ready. Shall we?"

Scorpius nodded and followed the woman towards the kitchen, which include the dining room. The table could accommodate four people but he saw that the woman had set the table for two. Freshly made Lasagna was served along with breadsticks at the center with mineral water next to the Lasagna. Fork and knife were put at the right and left side of the plate. The woman ushered him to sit down which he did and she sat down as well, both facing one another.

"I believe I do not know your name. May I know?"

Scorpius forgot about the fact that they had not yet known one another by name. He just felt that he knew the woman far longer than just a few moments ago.

"Scorpius Malfoy. May I know yours?"

"Certainly, I'm Mirage Greenhorn. You may call me Mirage." She gave him another smile, which made him smile too. He only smiled when he was with his father, his grandparents, and Verney. "Let's dig in then, Scorpius."

He nodded enthusiastically because he was terribly hungry. They chatted whilst taking a few bites of Lasagna.

"How old are you, Scorpius?"

"I'm 10. In a few weeks I'll be 11." He slowly gave a happy grinned, something very rare yet precious.

Mirage nodded her head, "I see! You must be excited for Hogwarts. I am too when I was your age despite me being a Muggleborn."

"You're a Muggleborn?"

"I hope you do not have a problem with me being one."

Scorpius shook his head and said, "My father taught me that I shouldn't judge people by their blood and other status. He says that being prejudiced can cause a lot of conflict and that we are all the same. Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggleborns."

Mirage smiled approvingly at the boy's words,

"Your father is absolutely correct." She took a bite at her Lasagna then spoke once more, "He must be quite wise."

"Yes, he is! He is also the best father I could ever asked for." Scorpius said proudly.

A secret smile played on Mirage's face,

"How about your mother?"

Immediately, the smile that is fixed on Scorpius' face disappeared when she mentioned his mother. He looked down and as usual bit his lip. The time he spent with Mirage made him forget the terrors he received from his mother.

Mirage frowned while looking at the boy concernedly and said softly,

"Are you alright, Scorpius?"

He looked up from his lap and stared at Mirage then nodded his head. They continued eating but now instead of gleeful chatter, it was silent.

After they were done, Mirage used her wand to clean the eating utensils in seconds and put them back to their designated cabinet. Scorpius and Mirage then walked to the door, but for Mirage not before putting her black hood back on.

"Shall we?" She smiled after she whispered spells for her house as a precaution. They walked side by side and Scorpius kept close to Mirage as he saw the people who were swarming him moments ago looking at him intently. Mirage bends down a little and took his hand. Surprised, Scorpius looked up at Mirage and he could see a warm smile playing on her face. He smiled back and held her hand tighter. It felt right having his hands held by Mirage, it is only a simple gesture to some but it made him feel safe, protected and dare he hope loved.

They soon reached the way out of Knockturn Alley, which led to Diagon Alley. Scorpius dreaded going back to the manor, where he knew more beatings would come. He didn't realize that Mirage had kneeled in front of him, their hands still holding one another. They made eye contact and Mirage smiled.

"I hope we could see one another again. I had a good time with you, Scorpius."

He smiled, "I had a good time with you too. I'll try to visit you sometime."

She gave a small laugh, "You can floo straight to my house. You don't need to walk all the way there. Knockturn Alley is certainly not a good place for you to venture as I have said earlier."

"Alright." He nodded and they exchanged goodbyes. Scorpius looked back after walking ahead. He saw Mirage lifted her hand –waving to him. He waved back with a grinned and ran –searching for his mother.

Meanwhile, Mirage stayed rooted to her spot as she watched the boy ran then got swallowed by the crowd. She looked down and saw her faithful familiar, sitting beside her upright stance. He looked up at her and she nodded at him.

"You know what to do, Crookshanks."

As soon as she said that, the cat took off in the same direction as the boy, while Mirage stepped back from the bright sunny state of Diagon Alley, the darkness of Knockturn Alley swallowing her form.

* * *

><p><strong>*evil laugh* So, Crookshanks is asked by "Mirage" to follow Scorpius! Why I wonder? <strong>

Ahem, alright. Now I shall address my wonderful reviewers! XD

**From Prologue! or Chapter 0**

arabellagrace : Thank you! You are my first reviewer! XD

love nature 95 : Why thank you! X)

KristinHigg96 : Thank you ;) Oh, its no problem. I respect your opinions (all of my readers!) and I could also take criticism. Besides authors needs readers ;D

Rachel Madson : Thank you, dear. :D I do hope you stay loyal to this story 'kay? ;)

blondiexoxo : Thank you! Keep reading, 'kay? ;)

daisyatdusk : Thanks a bunch ;);)

Charlie Sliuren : Thanks! And I will! ;)

kadavers315 : Oh, I think this story will consist of more or less 20 chapters, but I'll try to make it long and enjoyable! Thank you btw XD

juicycouturevalerie : Wow, thanks! I usually sucked at summary though ;P Tune in, 'kay?

Smiling SJ : Thank you! Keep your eyes open for new chapters! :D

Nrghhh : Thanks! And please keep reading. It will go deep, yes. XD

LostDreamSadSmile : Why thanks! XD Scorpius will be 10 and will go to Hogwarts soon. Where the mystery slowly unravels. ;)

Ambition. is. a . Virtue : Thank you, love. X)

harrypotterluver123 : Aye, aye! ;D

froggirl101 : Thanks! You bet! Don't want to keep you readers wait long ;)

dramimione : Woohoo! Tune in! XD

NeverHeardOfYou : Thank you! Will do! Keep reading! XD

ItsNatalie : Thank you! Please do read more! X)

brittyblah : Thank you! And I certainly will! Keep reading ;)

CheshireCat23 : She has her reason, which you all will know ;D I promise you that!

**From Chapter 1 which I entitled Hazel meets Hazel...sounds a bit...hmm...I'll think of another chapter title. Alright!**

Chiara Ivashkov : Yes! You hate Astoria! That is what I'm aiming for! Woohoo! Thank you! I'll try to update more ;D

AnotherDramione : Oh, he will. Most definitely ;) Thank you! XD

DramioneLover123 : Woohoo! Thanks! And I will try to update more often XD

nature love 95 : That is for me to know and you to wait, dear. ;) Hehehe...yes! I have tumblr! Do you have one too? XD

Nrghh : Yes, Verney is very loyal to him. XD Thank you! I know I love Father!Draco too! Hence this story. ;) He shall only be like that to Scorpius...and maybe...Hermione XD

K. Ly : Aye. Aye. Capitan! XD

Raven Serpentine : Thank you! I will, no worries! ;)

Ambition. is. a. Virtue : Yes! The game has begun! XD In due time you shall all know...Thanks, darling! I appreciate it ;)

LillyRM : We're in the same boat then ;) Tune in for more chapters ;D

haileydelacour101 : Yep! Tune in 'kay? XD

letswriteafairytale : Draco is a bit suspicious at the moment, so one wrong move then bye-bye Astoria. Scorp is a bit like his real mother ;) too nice. Oh, yes! She definitely will XD

KristinHigg96 : Thank you! And yes Astoria is a mighty mighty b**ch! X) Yep! Will do! In fact, there it is!

PigwidgeonHedwig7 : Yes! Captain! XD

Shyaway95 : She hid her reaction quite good, huh? X) You are welcome! Thanks for the review ;)

XXJamesLilyCutestXX : Yay! Another anti-Astoria! ;) Thank you! Keep reading! XD

yukibaby82 : Thank you! And yes, I will and have! ;D

CheshireCat23 : You said it. She's a cow ;)

Fpix : *Malfoy smirk* I'll update fast since as you it is summer. No, I don't have summer school ;) So, I have lots of time. When you go home, please check the latest update ;) Will take your mind off from school for a moment ;)

Twilight Of The Autumn : Yes, I have :)

gravity01 : Yes, she will get what she deserved :) Don't worry XD Really? Well, I'll try to improve my grammar for the next chapters. Thank you for your criticism and review ;)

WaterAngel35 : Thanks! You and the rest of the readers are curious, no worries you will know soon X)

PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL : Good! You should hate her XD Thanks ;) btw do you like the Iron Fey series? Your username led me to think that ;)

legand-babe : Thank you ;) Keep on reading!

Readerforlife : Thanks and keep reading please ;)

Smiling SJ : Thank you ;) Oh, I'm glad. I'm afraid if its too fast. I know Astoria is a biatch XD Btw I love Amuto too ;)

ilovepurple13 : Yes, she is! What do you think of their meeting then? ;) Hope its okay!

daniela1417 : No worries, he will in a few chapters. Maybe I could tell you this, say bye-bye to Astoria in about 2 more chapters ;)

bzsilver : Thank you for reviewing and liking this story! And for hating Astoria ;)

beautifly92 : Thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing ;)

froggirl101 : Good! Thank you for your hate! It will light up the fire in hell for Astoria to burn ;) People review really quick here. I thank you for that XD

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! 51! **

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy "Mirage" and Scorpius' meeting ;)**

**Review again 'kay? I'm writing the 3rd chapter :)**

**-Ariana **


	5. Blaise Zabini is ReIntroduced

**Shunned and Spurned**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_You know what to do, Crookshanks."_

_As soon as she said that, the cat took off in the same direction as the boy, while Mirage stepped back from the bright sunny state of Diagon Alley, the darkness of Knockturn Alley swallowing her form._

* * *

><p>Crookshanks followed the young boy from up above the roof stores of Diagon Alley. As the boy stopped in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Crookshanks stopped as well. He looked down and saw the boy slowly almost fearfully approached his mother, who was sitting at the outdoor table with a few friends of hers.<p>

Crookshanks found a way to jumped down from the parlour's roof and as he accomplished that, he hid near the parlour but tried to avoid detection from the boy. Crookshanks saw the boy's mother chatting with her friends while her son was ordered to stand near her. Crookshanks could pick up what their saying and the boy's mother talked about him coldly to her friends. They talked about the boy as if he doesn't exist. Crookshanks hissed at the lady.

Finally after derisive comments and gossips here and there, along with a few goodbyes, the lady grabbed the boy's arm roughly and dragged him away. Crookshanks followed them and kept a safe distance. They entered the floo system and Crookshanks saw the lady pushed the boy to the fireplace harshly. The boy threw the floo and yelled Malfoy Manor. Soon the lady followed his example. Crookshanks ran to the fireplace where they flooed and meowed. The wizard that watched over the floo system approached Crookshanks.

"Well, cat. I guess you got left behind, aye? Your owners are the Malfoys?"

Crookshanks meowed in response and the wizard chuckled,

"Smart cat, aye. Get to the fireplace now." Crookshanks did as he was told and the wizard threw the floo powder then yelled Malfoy Manor in Crookshanks stead.

Crookshanks arrived in Malfoy Manor and looked around the room he just arrived. There were three fireplaces there and Crookshanks guessed that he was transported to the floo room. He decided to explore the manor and walked out of the room. As he explored, he heard a cold yet loud voice coming from one of the rooms. Crookshanks followed the source of the voice and found the door to the room opened for him to see. He crept inside the room stealthily and hid under the closest couch he saw. What Crookshanks saw made his fur stood and a hiss came out. The lady kicked the boy mercilessly, on his front, back, then sides.

Crookshanks resisted the urged to help the boy and remembered what his mistress said, "All the things _they_ have done to my family. Shall be paid in full. Patience for now Crooks."

It felt like a very long time for Crookshanks and the bruised young boy. At last it was over with the lady calling a house elf to heal him while the lady in question walked out of the room with her nose up in the air. He saw the house elf healed the young boy, who was trying to be strong and not shed a single despite the pain he was enduring. The house elf finished with his treatment, the same time a man walked out of the grand fireplace that was placed in the drawing room. Crookshanks looked up to see a man around the age of his mistress and he instantly knew that it is the white blond hair man his mistress is so fond of talking. The telltale white blond hair indicated a lot. Crookshanks tried to be extra careful around the man because no doubt he would recognize him immediately.

The white blond hair man smiled at the young boy lovingly and Crookshanks felt elation that at least the young boy was loved. The father and son talked about their day, although Crookshanks knew that the young boy's day are all fabrication. So the young boy was protecting his devil of a mother, that trait is a twin quality of his mistress. They talked while they exited the 'torture room', which Crookshanks dubbed since if he is not mistaken this is also the room where his mistress was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Crookshanks listened carefully until their footsteps and voices could no longer be heard. Deeming it safe, Crookshanks came out of his hiding place under the couch. He looked around the now empty room and spotted no open window for his escape. Crookshanks then went out of the 'torture room' and walked back to the floo room since he distinctively remembered there being two open windows.

Crookshanks found the floo room and jumped out of the room to what seemed to be the mansion's front garden. Up ahead he saw the large gate that promised his way out. He ran towards it through the bushes placed beside the path to the mansion. Crookshanks slipped through the large yet ancient gate and looked left then right. He went left as was instructed by his mistress and after a pretty long walk; he stopped in front of another mansion. Crookshanks slipped inside of another large yet ancient gate. Arriving at the main entrance of the mansion, he scratched at the door loudly. It succeeded in attracting attention of someone inside the mansion.

The large historical wooden door creaked open and a dark skinned man, whom is the same age as his mistress stepped out. The dark skinned man looked around and found no one there. Crookshanks meowed and the dark skinned man looked down.

"Caro Dio." _(Dear God)_ The dark skinned man sighed and kneeled down in front of Crookshanks. "Bella sent you didn't she?"

Crookshanks meowed his positive answer and the dark skinned man scooped him up to his arms.

"Let's get you home then, gatto." _(Cat)_

The dark skinned man carried Crookshanks to what seemed to be his study and apparated them to his mistress' home.

When they both got there, Crookshanks' mistress was sitting on her comfortable couch reading with a steaming hot coffee on the table in front of the couch.

"Bella." The dark skinned man addressed and sat next to her on the couch, dumping Crookshanks on the couch as well.

'Mirage' put down her book on the table beside her coffee and petted her cat.

"Good job, Crooks." The cat purred in delight at the spot she scratched and rubbed affectionately. She then looked towards her guest.

"Hello, Blaise. Thank you for bringing Crooks back. I have been searching for him."

Blaise Zabini arched one of his dark eyebrow and said,

"Bella. We both know that you did not _lose_ him. You asked him to do something!"

"Well spotted, Blaise." She kept her poker face on.

"Sure." Blaise said sarcastically, "Now I'm here and pray tell Bella what services could I do for one of my best mates?"

"Ah, right to the point. We shall see what Crooks brought us, yes?"

Hearing his mistress mentioning his name, he sat straight up between the two people. His mistress placed the tip of her wand on his head –in between his ears. She whispered, "Partem Nobis Videris."

It felt like they were sucked into a pensieve, they saw what Crookshanks saw from the start until the end. They saw how Astoria Greengrass abused Scorpius, how his house elf healed his bruised form when she is done and how Draco Malfoy treated his only son.

The memories stopped and they were back in the living room. Crookshanks stepped down from the couch since his job is done and went to the kitchen where he is sure his food are waiting to be eaten. Whereas, the wizard and witch sitting on the couch sat in tense silence. The witch though were clenching her wand very tightly and biting her lip in hope of controlling her rage. The wizard looked at the witch beside him and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when the witch's wand was pointed in front of his face.

Blaise Zabini lifted his hands up in a sign of surrender. 'Mirage' took deep breaths and managed to calm herself down after a few takes of breath.

"Blaise, he is my figlio! That cagna dares hurt him!" _(Son, Bitch) _She growled and Blaise remembered his days in Hogwarts where she would do the same thing when aggravated. He decided to speak then and there,

"Mirragio, I think its time to put your plan in action. He is my figlioccio too." _(Mirage, Godson)_

"Yes, Blaise. I agree wholeheartedly. Tomorrow is Monday, that shall be the perfect time. Astoria Greengrass must be wiped out of the picture before Tuesday comes."

Blaise clapped his hand with a smirked on his face and said,

"Consider it done, bella. I guarantee you will get the front and best seat for this show!"

"I'll hold you too that, migliore amico." _(Best mate) _'Mirage' stood up from the couch and said with a smirked to her companion,

"Let us celebrate Astoria's impending fate today. Wine and dinner's on me."

"Ah, I like your style." Blaise said as he followed her towards the kitchen plus dining room. He too could not wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! What is Blaise and 'Mirage' plans for Astoria 'the bitch' Greengrass?<strong>

**Btw I always love Blaise Zabini, he will definitely helped out a lot in my story AND Scorpius' quest.**

**No worries, readers! I'm writing the next chapter! I'm going to post it on saturday this week! Let's say a weekend present? If not sooner, I am on holiday! XD**

**On second thought, I'll post two chapters then! One on saturday and sunday! Alright! Whew! Wish me luck, guys!**

**Oh and thank you so so so so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites and others! I greatly appreciate it. **

**An author's greatest joy is when his/her reader review despite it being positive or negative. **

**So, review!**

**P.S: If there any questions or you just want to chat, please email me or say it on your review and I will definitely review through email, so it would not clutter as my wonderful readers suggested. XD**


	6. Real Mother

**Shunned and Spurned**

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_Ah, I like your style." Blaise said as he followed her towards the kitchen plus dining room. He too could not wait for tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>9 May 2011<strong>

**Malfoy Enterprise Main Branch**

**London, England**

Draco Malfoy was busy perusing his paperwork in his office at Malfoy Enterprises main branch when Blaize Zabini sauntered in. He plopped down on the chair prepared by the President of Malfoy Enterprises, which was placed in front of his paper filled desk.

"What can I help you with, Blaise?" Draco said without taking his eyes off the paperwork he was working on.

"Drake, I need to get something from your Manor. Now."

Draco looked up at his longest best mate with an arched eyebrow, "Pray tell what is this 'something'?"

Blaise leaned in and pinched Draco's cheek playfully,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked rhetorically and stood up the clapped his hands. "Chop. Chop. Time's a wasting, Drake."

The man in question sighed and he knew if he didn't follow through on what Blaise wants then he will continue to nag him. It is better to finish business regarding Blaise at his earliest convenience rather than later.

They walked to the fireplace in Draco's office as they stood in front of the hearth, Blaise looked up to see a still painting of his other best mate. A woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes sat on a regal chair with a warm smile on her face. She wore an elegant strapless green dress that hugged her curves and her hands were placed on her lap.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I've always loved this painting." Blaise said as he looked at Draco who was looking at the painting as well. "You're such a sap, Drake."

Draco chuckled and said, "Blame that on Granger."

"Caro Dio. You still call her Granger!"

"So? Come, Blaise. Time's a wasting." Draco said as he flooed back to his manor.

Blaise was not too late to follow after he smirked and whispered,

"Let the show begin."

Draco got to the manor's drawing room and what he saw made him boiled in rage. There on the same place where the real mother of his son was tortured, his wife abused his son. He whipped his wand instinctively and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Astoria was knocked out of the force of the spell and fainted. Draco ran towards his bruised and battered son. He gently hugged him and a tear fell from his eyes.

He had lost the woman who was supposed to be his wife and mother of his son. He could not lose his son, the only connection he had with the woman he so dearly loved.

"Scorp? Are you okay, mate?" He said softly and he could see his son opening his hazel eyes.

"Dad? You're home." His son spoke faintly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Scorp? You should have."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Its okay, son. Sleep. I'll handle the rest." Draco whispered a sleeping spell and attentively healed his son.

"Verney!" He called out to the Malfoy's loyal house elf.

"Master called?" Verney said with a bow.

"Yes, please take Scorpius to his room, he is asleep. I will go to his room later after dealing with this woman." Verney nodded and gently took his young master then disappeared with a crack.

Draco vaguely heard Blaise came out of the floo and his question on what happened. Draco was blinded with rage and approached his fainted soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Ennervate." He said.

Astoria roused and sat up then looked frightened at Draco's obvious rage.

"It-its not what it looks like, Draco."

"Oh? Are you insinuating that I'm blind? It is obvious that you abused my son! I should have expected this."

Astoria's face then turned to defiance and yelled,

"Well, who bloody cares, Draco? He is a half-blood! I'd be doing the purebloods a favor! On top of that he is the son of that whore of a mud blood!"

A hard and loud slap could be heard,

"Don't you dare treat my son that way! And don't you dare call Granger a whore or that repulsive word in front of me ever again! She is ten times better than you!"

"Drake." Blaise called his name.

"Don't stop me, Blaise." Draco said while pointing his wand towards Astoria thinking of many spells that would inflict massive pain.

"Oh, I won't. I'll call Pot and Weasel. I guess."

Blaise sent a message patronus requesting Potter and Weasley to come quickly. Minutes later they arrived through the floo and Blaise told them the story.

They both clenched their fist in anger but grinned evilly when they saw Draco's wand was trained at her.

"Ferret. I just want to say that I see nothing and heard nothing." Ronald Weasley said.

"Yes. We will pretend that we are not aurors at the moment." Harry Potter added.

"How dare you! You are supposed to be helping me!" Astoria yelled at the War heroes.

"We won't. You hurt Hermione's son. It's the same as hurting our best friend. Also hurting a child how low can you get? On top of that why would we even help you?" Harry said coldly and proceeded to sit down on one of the couches along with Blaise and Ron.

Draco smirked at her,

"You heard him. Crucio."

Astoria screamed at the unbearable pain coursing through her body. She begged for it to stop but Draco paid no heed. The three gentlemen on the couches also paid no heed and chatted with one another, occasionally looking at the tortured women with delight.

"Drake. Think that's it." Blaise said as he flipped his Daily Prophet a few minutes later.

Draco stopped and pocketed his wand then proceeded to join his guests.

"Should we take her to someplace?" Weasley asked Potter. "Away from Scorpius."

"Well, we could take her to St. Mungos' ward. You know for mental case witch or wizard? There might be something wrong with her head after Malfoy's long torture." Potter said nonchalantly.

"Won't Drake be a suspect?" Blaise said while still reading the Daily Prophet.

"Nah. We just said that we found her, besides people won't doubt us especially Harry here." Ron jerked his thumb at his long time best friend.

"Perks of being the-boy-who-just-won't-die." Draco smirked at the one in question, whom grinned back conspiratorially.

How time has changed that Slytherins are good mates with Gryffindors. The War does certainly helped in their odd friendship.

"Can't believe that James is going to Hogwarts in a few months. Ginny can't stop fussing over him." Harry sighed

Ron nodded, "I know. Rose is excited, while Pansy spent every waking moment with her. She claims shopping is a good bonding time."

That was what shocked the occupants of the Wizarding World, the unity of Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Though the most shocking was when Draco Malfoy dated Hermione Granger –a muggleborn.

Harry then turned to Draco seriously,

"You do know that when Scorpius stepped into Hogwarts, he will learn about Hermione. Ron and I tried everything to find her but the results are nil."

Draco looked up to the ceiling and sighed,

"Its Granger we're talking about. If she doesn't want to be found then no one could find her until she showed herself."

"Doesn't deterred you though right, Drake?"

"No." He replied and stood up, "I'm going to go check on Scorpius."

"You should tell him before he goes to Hogwarts, Ferret. At least that Astoria is not his real mother." Ron said before Malfoy got out of the drawing room, a slight nod of his head assured him that Malfoy had heard.

Draco walked to Scorpius' room and opened the door quietly. He stepped inside then silently dragged a chair inside the room and sat on it beside his son's bed. Draco reached forward to caress his son's mussed hair as he slept. Scorpius opened his eyes slowly as he felt the loving gesture.

"Dad?" He mumbled sleepily, "About mother-"

"She's not going to be your mother anymore, Scorp." Draco cut off gently.

Scorpius bit his lip and murmured a sorry.

Draco frowned, "Its not your fault, Scorp. It's her fault she hurt you. I could never let anyone hurt you. I promised you that I will protect you and I intend to follow that promise."

"I-I tried to protect you too, Dad. I don't want to severed your relationship with mother."

Draco smiled at him and leaned forward to hugged his son tightly,

"Scorp, you are my top priority. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. Besides I have never like my union with Astoria anyway."

"Why, Dad?"

Draco looked at his hazel eyes, so like _her _own.

"It brought you suffering, son. It also brought an ache for myself."

It's the first time Scorpius saw his father with a deep sadness etched on his face and silver grey eyes.

"I don't want you to blamed mother for what she did to me. Its not her fault that I have eyes she dislikes. Including my personality, it has always been my fault, Dad."

Draco jerked quickly and stared at his son. His son who was now sitting looked down and bit his lip. His father's sudden movement made him nervous. Draco should have known that Astoria abused him was because of Scorpius' hazel eyes and personality, those quality are a matched to _her_. In a way, Astoria is jealous. He growled mentally at the woman, he was glad that he had tortured her senseless.

"Scorpius, look at me, please." His son looked up and they established eye contact. "I particularly love your hazel eyes and personality. It proved that you shared something with your mother."

Scorpius looked at him confusedly and before he asked, Draco spoke softly.

"Your _real_ mother, Scorpius."

"Wh-What?" Scorpius stuttered, shocked.

Draco sighed, "Astoria is not your real mother, Scorp. _Your_ mother is ten times the woman she is. Her eyes are hazel like yours and your personality is an exact likeness to her own. You may have my hair and physical features when I was young, but I have no doubt that _you _are your mother's son through and through."

Scorpius looked at his father still shocked yet it explains so much on what her stepmother meant during the beatings. His thoughts then led on where the whereabouts of his real mother. Did she die?

He asked that question to his father and he saw his father flinched a bit before composing himself. His father answered in a small voice filled with hope,

"I don't know. I do hope she is somewhere safe and sound."

"Who is she, Dad?"

His father looked away and stood up,

"Uncle Blaise is downstairs with Uncle Potter and Weasley. I should attend to them. Rest up, son. I'll see you at dinner." He smiled one last time before closing the door and Scorpius heard his footsteps fading away.

It made him more curious regarding his real mother's identity and why his father refused to tell him who she is. Then he has to find out who she is by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' determination reminds us of someone, right?<strong>

**I do hope you don't mind RonXPansy there is a story behind that and also the apparent civility of Draco and Harry and Ron.**

**Another thing, I'm disappointed with the small reviews on the last chapter! **

**I again hope that you all will review more than last time! Please? ;)**

**Thank you though for the reviews, alert, favorite and etcetera. XD**

**So, review readers!**

**-Ariana**

**P.S: I need a Beta since I'm not native and if you are interested please PM me. The fastest sender shall be my Beta! X)**

**P.P.S: How about a sneak peek? ;)**

_"Hello, Scorpius! It has been awhile."_

_"Miss. Greenhorn! Its nice to see you again. How are you?"_

_The woman chuckled, "I am well. Yourself?"_

_"I'm great." The boy gave her a happy smile._

_"Oh! If I remember correctly today is your birthday, am I right?"_

_Scorpius nodded, "Yes."_

_"Happy Birthday then! I have a birthday present for you. I hope you will accept it." Mirage held a square shaped blue colored present that was tied with a plain white ribbon. Scorpius accepted it with a smile, "Thank you."_

_He held the present, took out the white ribbon and unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. It was a book entitled Hogwarts: A History, but it is not like the editions he owned. As he flipped the book open, he saw the Golden Trio and the Order of the Phoenix's signatures on the front and back cover. He spotted a familiar signature and examined it closely, he recognized that intricate yet elegant signature anywhere easily. It was his father's. He was a member of the Order?_

**Excited? I will try to not make this story cliche, okay? XD**

**Once again review to read the next chapter! **


	7. 11th Birthday

**Shunned and Spurned**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_It made him more curious regarding his real mother's identity and why his father refused to tell him who she is. Then he has to find out who she is by himself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 May 2011<strong>_

_**Diagon Alley**_

It was Scorpius Malfoy's 11th birthday today, the boy held his father's hand as they strolled to Diagon Alley to get his supplies in advance since he has received his Hogwarts letter, it is also no doubt that Scorpius is magic since he has shown signs of magic when he was still a newborn. It surprises Draco Malfoy –the boy's father- that he felt a jolt of magic coursed through him when she gave his son to him. Unlike other magical children he knew, Draco never seen a child so in control of his powers. Scorpius endured the abused without lashing his magic on Astoria and Draco knew personally that that should be hard. What makes it more surprising is that he did it unconsciously, he mused that if she were here, she would be very proud as he is.

Draco could also not forget the look of utter joy crossed his son's face as he opened his letter. Scorpius read the letter out loud for both of them.

** Hogwarts School**

** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire, England**

**Mr. Scorpius Malfoy **

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft**  
><strong> and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<strong>

**Yours sincerely,**

**Filius Flitwick **

**Deputy Headmaster **

Scorpius urged his father to Diagon Alley and his father agreed with a smile.

"Now, Scorp. You are not allowed to use your wand. I'll keep it away from you until term starts." Draco reminded him as they walked to Ollivanders.

"Yes, dad." He nodded in agreement happily.

The father and son went inside Ollivander's Wand Shop where Ollivander greeted them cheerfully.

"Ah! Mr. Draco Malfoy and Young Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Please come in!"

Scorpius slipped away from his father's hand and stood in front of Ollivander's counter. Draco just grinned at the boy and chose to stand beside him.

"Now, let us start young Mr. Malfoy. I still remembered when I gave your father his wand. It was a 10" hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core. It was reasonably springy too." The old man looked at the man he had spoken about.

"Correct as always, Mr. Ollivander." Draco nodded and gave him a grin.

Ollivander smile at the man and reverted his attention back to Scorpius.

"Wait." Ollivander took a box out of the shelf behind him that housed the many wands waiting for their users. He opened the box and gave the wand to the boy.

"Flick it." He advised and Scorpius did as he was told. The shelf blew up and created a mess.

"Sorry." Scorpius said sheepishly and put the wand on the counter.

"Its fine. Now try this." He ushered another wand and it failed again. Scorpius tried almost 6 wands in total.

"Hmm…" Ollivander rubbed his beard on his chin thoughtfully then an idea struck his head. He quickly climbed upstairs of his shop and returned moments later. He held a box and opened the box showing a dark grey colored wand. Ollivander said to the youngest Malfoy,

"This is an 11" wand ash wood. This is a binary wand. It is called so because it has two cores, a unicorn hair and" Ollivander looked at Draco when he said this, "dragon heartstring. I created this in dedication for my two favorite War heroes. Young Mr. Malfoy please give it a try." Scorpius took the wand from the old man and flicked it. The result was a success.

"It seems you have found your wand, young Mr. Malfoy." The boy gave him a nod and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"How much will it be, Mr. Ollivander?" Draco asked and was about to take out his pouch of galleons.

"Oh. No need, Mr. Malfoy. I'm grateful for what you did during those times. A wand could not possibly pay that gratitude to the fullest. I shall give you my eternal gratitude instead." Ollivander said to the man respectfully.

"I did what I must. Besides people would certainly miss you and your wand making skills. You've helped us witches and wizards as well, more than you know." Draco nodded at the elder man whom was smiling brightly and the Malfoys bid a goodbye to the kind wand maker then they were off to purchase Hogwarts' uniform for Scorpius.

The father and son went to Madam Malkin's when they entered Madam Malkin herself greeted them enthusiastically because she knew that a Malfoy always purchased a lot. Madam Malkin took Scorpius' measurement and order of robes then promised that it shall be delivered to Malfoy Manor in two weeks. Draco paid in advance and Madam Malkin took it gratefully while bidding them a thank you and goodbye as the two Malfoys exited the shop.

Next the Malfoy men headed to Flourish and Blotts to purchase Scorpius' schoolbooks; on their way they passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where Fred and George Weasley greeted them,

"Well! If it isn't Malfoy Senior!" Fred greeted them playfully

"And Malfoy Junior!" George continued

"So…what are you two Malfoys doing on this fine day?"

"Shopping?"

"Women searching?"

"Forge, the Malfoy Senior just divorced his wife!"

"Well, he better get a move on, aye, Gred!"

"Yes! His ex-wife was horrid!"

"Good on you, Malfoy Senior!"

"Hello, Uncle Fred and George!" Scorpius excitedly greeted them after they finished talking.

The twins held out each of their hand for a high-five, which the boy gave.

"We heard that today-"

"Is your birthday, Malfoy Junior!"

"So, we want-"

"To say-"

"Happy 11th Birthday!" They congratulated the little boy, which beamed at them both as the twins patted the boy on the back happily too.

"By the way we have-"

"A new item, Malfoy Junior."

"How about-"

"You take-"

"A look?" The twins finished together with a wicked grinned.

Draco saw this look and rolled his eyes,

"Scorp, we'll shop for your supplies first then if the twins are lucky we'll come back."

Scorpius pouted and crossed his arm, which Fred and George mimicked as well. The three looked at Draco intensely, at first he managed to shrug it off but then relented after awhile, knowing full well that he would not win in the long run. Scorpius was ushered by the Weasley twins when Draco begrudgingly nodded his assent.

Draco went inside of the joke shop and saw his son was given a tour of the new merchandises the twins have. He chose  
>to lean on the window that overlooked Diagon Alley where witches and wizards bustled along.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I have to go to Amanuensis Quills. I need a quill, Draco."<em>

_"Obviously since you_ are_ going to a quill shop. What is this quill for? A quill for N.E.W.T.S?"_

_"Yes. What of it?"_

_"Settle down, Granger. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm a curious bloke."_

_"More like a prat."_

_"Now Granger. I am greatly offended!"_

_"This is I not caring, Malfoy."_

_"You will definitely care when I catch you and tickle you senseless. You'll soon be wishing you had care."_

_"If you can catch me!" She laughed and ran away from him then without a moment to loose he chased after her all the way to Amanuensis Quills._

* * *

><p>Draco was jerked out of his memory of his 7th year when Scorpius tugged his robes.<p>

"Dad? I've got what I want." His son said and he noticed a bag, which he guessed, was filled with assortments of pranks.

He went to the counter where the twins are waiting and paid for his son's purchases.

"Thank you, Malfoy Senior and Junior!" Fred said happily

"Yes. We shall see you at the Burrow!" George added.

"For a fun-filled family time!" The twins said in unison and snickered at Draco's eye roll.

For the third time that day the father and son bid the twins goodbye and were off to Flourish and Blotts. They passed Amanuensis Quills and Draco was pulled into his past instantly.

* * *

><p><em>He grabbed her waist from behind and spoke,<em>

_"Hah! I got you, Granger! You call that running? You are a slowpoke."_

_She turned her body so she was facing him the said smugly,_

_"You shall not tickle me, Ferret!"_

_"Oh? Why is that? You seem very confident too."_

_She grinned and put her arms around his neck then kissed him. It shocked but pleased him; he tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her back. She let go and gave him his own trademark smirk then entered the quill shop leaving him still in awed. Draco shook his head in amusement and went inside the quill shop. All the while thinking, "She'll be the death of me, but dying that way isn't so bad either." With his trademark smirk plastered on his face._

* * *

><p>The two Malfoys were about to enter Flourish and Blotts when someone called them. They looked at the source of voice and saw Blaise Zabini running towards them. As he stopped in front them, he shifted his attention to Scorpius.<p>

"Hey, mate! Happy 11th Birthday! I will bring your present later, okay mate? I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts in a few months!" Blaise said as he hugged his godson.

"Thank you, Uncle Blaise!" He smiled up at his godfather and Blaise ruffled his white blonde hair playfully. The Italian man then turned to Draco,

"I need to talk to you about our business partners, Drake." Draco nodded then looked at his son.

"You go on ahead inside and picked the books that is on the list. I will catch up to you, alright?" Scorpius nodded and went inside. The young boy let out his list of books and went to the Potions section. He stopped abruptly when he saw Ms. Greenhorn's cat standing in front of him. The cat meowed at him and walked towards the fireplace deep inside Flourish and Blotts –expecting the boy to follow. Scorpius did just that and he picked the orange cat up then grabbed a Floo powder. He yelled, "Miss. Mirage Greenhorn's house!"

In a burst of green flames, he was gone. When Scorpius opened his eyes, he was in Ms. Greenhorn's living room. He let the orange cat go and it sauntered off to the kitchen. A soft voice reached his  
>ears,<p>

"Hello, Scorpius! It has been awhile." The woman said with a warm smile that Scorpius seemed to like.

"Miss. Greenhorn! It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

The woman chuckled, "I am well. Yourself?"

"I'm great." The boy gave her a happy smile.

"Oh! If I remember correctly today is your birthday, am I right?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes."

"Happy Birthday then! I have a birthday present for you. I hope you will accept it." Mirage held a square shaped blue colored present that was tied with a plain white ribbon. Scorpius accepted it with a smile, "Thank you."

He held the present, took out the white ribbon and unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. It was a book entitled Hogwarts: A History, but it is not like the editions he owned. As he flipped the book open, he saw the Golden Trio signatures on the usually blank first page. He flipped to the back where he knew another three blank page laid, but as he opened the designated page, he was in awe again as he saw the three pages were filled with the Order of the Phoenix members' signatures. He spotted a familiar signature on one of the pages and examined it closely; he recognized that intricate yet elegant signature anywhere easily. It was his father's. He was a member of the Order? Scorpius thought that maybe he should asked his father about it later when they get back to the Manor.

Scorpius looked up at Miss. Greenhorn in awe still,

"Thank you so much, Miss. Greenhorn! This book is amazing! It has the signatures of the Golden Trio and the Order of the Phoenix too!"

"Your very welcome! I'm glad you like it. It is sad that some of the Order members have already passed but luckily their signatures are still alive in the book you are now holding."

"Are you sure its okay for me to have this, Miss. Greenhorn?"

"I'm sure, Scorpius. It is yours now. I do believe that that book might help you in the future if need be." Mirage said while she gave him her usual knowing smile.

The young boy nodded gratefully and the woman smiled at him,

"Well, I think you should go back, Scorpius. Someone might be looking for you."

She was right; his father would get worried if he wasn't in the bookstore. He hugged the book close to his chest and took a Floo powder from the hearth. He said another thank you and goodbye while promising to visit soon. As the green flames swallowed him, he was positive that he heard Miss. Greenhorn said 'Happy Birthday' and a 'Goodbye' but what he wasn't sure he heard clearly was her 'my son'.

He looked around and saw that he was in Flourish and Blotts once again. Scorpius was sure that he must have imagined Miss. Greenhorn's last two words, because he might not admit it out loud to another, even though he have a wonderful father but he desperately need a mother's love. That is why he was going to find his real mother though the thought that she might already be dead or left him because she doesn't want him was frightening. It is better that he knew who she is rather than not at all.

Scorpius went back to the Potions section with his list and the book he got from Miss. Greenhorn. His father found him about to reach out for his Potions book and took it out for him.

"Found your Potions book, yeah?" Draco smiled down at his son, which the said son replied. He then saw that his son was holding another book on his hand.

"What book is that?" Scorpius bit his lip and was about to answer when his Uncle Blaise sauntered to the two Malfoys while carrying a birdcage with a gorgeous yellow-eyed brown and white owl inside.

"Hey, Scorp! I got you your present. I know you haven't found your familiar yet, so I bought this owl for you." Blaise lifted the birdcage for the two Malfoys to see. "Its an Eurasian Eagle Owl much like your fathers."

Scorpius looked in awe once again at the owl and caressed its head through the bars of the birdcage. The perched owl leaned its head at the hand that caressed him then gently nipped Scorpius' finger in a 'hello' sort of way for an owl.

"Well! It seems he likes you! That's good!" Scorpius nodded and Blaise continued, "He doesn't have a name yet. What would you like to name him?"

"I think you should name him, Uncle Blaise. You got it for me. It's a great gift!" Scorpius beamed at his uncle.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked again and saw the boy's enthusiastic nod then grinned. Blaise thought for a moment then spoke, "Let's call him Leontes. How about that?"

"Leontes from the play?" Scorpius asked curiously

"Yes, from Shakespear's play Winter's Tale. He was Queen Hermione's husband, wasn't he?" Draco jerked his head towards his long time best mate.

"Yes, he was. I think it's perfect! Thank you, Uncle Blaise!" The Italian man put down the birdcage as his godson proceeded to hug him. He hugged the young boy back then pulled back and said,

"Anytime, mate. I'll carry your owl then and wait on the bench outside. You and your father just get your books, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and took Draco's outstretched hand then they went to the Charms section.

Blaise stood there as he watched the father and son disappeared to rows of bookshelves then murmured to himself quietly,

"Mirage, you owe me that distraction and interruption." Then went out to sit on the bench outside of Flourish and Blotts with the birdcage next to him. It will be interesting on how things will turn out once Scorpius is in Hogwarts. Since that place is where everything started on the first place and as usual it will end on the same place as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So Blaise's job is distraction and interruption? Well, what do you think?<strong>

**And I know some of you are curious as to why Harry and Ron are...mean or a bit evil? Or does not understand why Harry allowed Astoria to be tortured. Well, I agree with one of the reviewers review written by DracoluverAlanna.**

**She said and I quote, "I also love that you gave Harry and Ron slightly 'evil' quirks, which are really just reality..."**

**Fantastic and its so true. Harry is viewed as this saint and a do-gooder that does not tolerate the torture Draco has done to Astoria, but in my story it shall be different. Every human has a dark side within them. Some choose to not let it out while some revel in it. Like criminals for example, they are born with a blank slate -not evil and not good- but as they grow older the environments and people around them affects them. Tom Riddle is also a fine example of a boy who is really affected by his environment and people around him. I believe Harry is somewhat like that though he turned out good.**

**I hope that explains it ;)**

**Oh! And thank you to my wonderful beta grey eyes lover! Hope for your continuous help from now on! XD**

**Btw thank you for the awesome, fantastic, wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I love you readers! I will give you air hugs from here! ;) To those that offered to be my beta, thank you! I already got one, but I don't mind another beta for my upcoming stories. I'll keep you posted about my stories! ;)**

**How about a sneak peek?**

_"You're telling us that Astoria is not your real mother?" James Potter said incredulously then muttered, "Thank God! She's awful anyway."_

_"Then who?" Rose piped in curiously._

_Scorpius shook his head, "I don't know. I'm going to find out though. I asked my father but he seemed reluctant to tell me." _

_"We'll help you." Rose and James said in unison._

_Scorpius smiled at them both and said, "Thanks, guys!"_

_~0~_

_"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Filius Flitwick called out loud._

_When he heard his name, he nervously sat on the wooden chair and Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on his head. He could hear it talking to him inside his head._

_"Another Malfoy? Well, it shall be obvious where you should be!" It said but then after a long pause, it spoke once again. "What's this? You look like your father outward yet inward..."_

**Muahahaha! How about that? Next chapter is Hogwarts! I hope its fine for all of you! In Hogwarts, Scorpius will learn so much more about the past and who his mother is. And what house you think he will get sorted? I'd say its obvious with all the hints I gave you...XD**

**Oh and did you like Draco's flashback regarding him and Hermione playing around? Not too OOC, right? He will have those flashbacks more when Scorpius isn't there to occupy his mind.**

**So, reviews! **

**P.S : Vote Harry Potter in TCA 2011, guys! Woohoo! Plus Tom Felton as Best Villain and Emma Watson as Best Actress! Oh, and Daniel Radcliffe as Best Actor! Along with Harry Potter related stuffs! Go! GO!**


	8. Hogwarts

**Shunned and Spurned**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"Mirage, you owe me that distraction and interruption."_

_Then went out to sit on the bench outside of Flourish and Blotts with the birdcage next to him. It will be interesting on how things will turn out once Scorpius is in Hogwarts. Since that place is where everything started on the first place and as usual it will end on the same place as well._

* * *

><p><strong>15 May 2011<strong>

Draco and Scorpius Malfoy finished their trip to Diagon Alley with Blaise Zabini who tagged along. Scorpius ecstatically let his owl out –Leontes- and it was perched on his shoulder while his uncle carried the empty birdcage for the young Malfoy. Draco Malfoy –the young boy's father- held his son's hand as the three walked to the Floo Station. Blaise went ahead to the fireplace and yelled Malfoy Manor. Scorpius then followed his uncle's example then his father soon did the same thing. When the young Malfoy arrived, he was met with a dark drawing room. He looked around but could not see anything because of the darkness.

Then suddenly the light was lit and people yelled, "Surprise!"

After adjusting his eyes to the sudden light, Scorpius smiled widely and saw the people he considered as his family though not by blood. His closest friends, James Potter and Rose Weasley ran to him then hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Scorp!" they said in unison and Scorpius hugged them back happily. James Sirius Potter looked exactly like his father Harry Potter without the glasses though. He had messy black hair and piercing green eyes. Whereas, Rose Cinquefoil

Weasley is certainly Ronald Weasley's daughter, with her red hair and facial features so like her father's. But her vivid brown eyes definitely belongs to her mother –Pansy Weasley (née Parkinson)

"Thank you, James! Rose!" Scorpius said when they pulled back.

"Hey, new students of Hogwarts!" Teddy Remus Lupin who is going to start his third year in Hogwarts said to the trio,

"Excited for Hogwarts?" James, Scorpius and Rose nodded at him enthusiastically.

"Good! Oh, Happy Birthday to you, Scorp!" Teddy ruffled the white blond boy's hair playfully.

"Thanks, Teddy!"

Scorpius smiled and looked behind him to find his father, who had his hands on his shoulder.

"Did you arrange this, Dad?"

"Yeah, you should thank Aunt Ginny and Pansy too." He grinned down at his son. Then he looked at the other children present there, "How are you James? Rose? You too Teddy?"

Their answers consisted of great and fine which was accompanied with a smile.

Next, Pansy and Ginny came towards Scorpius then enveloped him with hugs.

"I hope you like our surprise party, Scorpius!" Ginny said to her Godson as she pulled away.

Scorpius nodded happily, "Yes! Thank you, Aunt Gin and Pansy!"

"Aww…you are very welcome, Scorp." Pansy said with a wide grin as she pulled back from the hug.

"Our turn now."

Harry Potter said to his wife and sister-in-law as he kneeled to Scorpius' eye level. "Happy Birthday, Scorpius!"

"Thank you, Uncle Harry!" The young boy said with a bright smile.

"Potter, Scorp. Not Harry." His father reminded and added. "That includes Uncle Weasley too."

"Oi! Lay off, Malfoy. You are a bad influence to the birthday boy.

Shoo." Ronald Weasley spoke jokingly to the older Malfoy whilst he approached the cluttered group near the fireplace then kneeled beside Harry.

"Now, mate. Happy 11th Birthday, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded then uttered another thank you to his Uncle Ron with a smile.

Several others in attendance said their birthday wishes too. Including his grandparents who came all the way from their home in Greece, Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville and Theo.

Most of the Weasleys are also there minus Percy and Charlie who are away for an important work.

It is truly a sight for the Weasleys to mingle with the Malfoys, which is what Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are doing –having a quite delightful conversation with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Years back, the two families conversing would never have crossed their minds but now, because of the War, here they are. Scorpius looked around, he saw his father conversing with his aunts and uncles while Teddy and Victoire Weasley were talking to one another animatedly. Albus Severus Potter and Hugo Weasley was playing with their Quidditch figurines while Lily Potter watched them with genuine interest. Scorpius felt happy being surrounded by these people in the drawing room, which he associated as the torture room back when his stepmother was around. He was suddenly reminded of his determination to find his real mother and he ushered James and Rose away to the corner of the room to tell them about it. He trusted the two since they have been friends since as long as he could remember.

He told them about the conversation he had with his father and they listened intently.

"You're telling us that Astoria is not your real mother?" James Potter said incredulously when Scorpius finished his story then muttered, "Thank God! She's awful anyway."

"Then who?" Rose piped in curiously.

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't know. I'm going to find out though. I asked my father but he seemed reluctant to tell me."

"We'll help you." Rose and James said in unison.

Scorpius smiled at them both and said, "Thanks, guys!"

Meanwhile, when the trio was talking, their parents and others who attended looked at them from afar.

"You know who those three remind us of?" Theodore Nott –who worked as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts- said not taking his eyes off the three 11th year olds.

"The Golden Trio." Blaise and Pansy said in unison.

"I do hope they don't get a lot of trouble like we did, aye Ron?" Harry grinned at his best mate.

"I doubt it, mate. James is already like you." Ron sighed

Ginny piped in, "I second that."

"I think we should prepare ourselves when they are in our classes, huh, Nott?",

Neville Longbottom –who is now Hogwarts' Herbology Professor- smiled.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. These two," Nott gestured to Harry and Draco, "were worse when they are enemies. What would happen if they were friends like their sons? Worst things will happen. I assure you." Theo agreed with his colleague.

"I could never imagine myself being friends with Potter." Draco drawled lazily with a smirk.

"Neither can I, ferret." Harry countered with a smirk of his own.

"War certainly changed things." Luna added in her faraway voice.

The attendees nodded in agreement at her statement.

Time went by quickly and the surprise party ended after dinner, the people in attendance said their farewells before flooing to their respective homes.

Draco walked with Scorpius to his son's room and saw the opened presents have already been placed in the corner of the room by their house elf –Verney.

"Get some rest, Scorp. It's a tiring day." He patted his son's head affectionately.

Scorpius yawned which signaled his tiredness, he nodded at his father.

Draco hugged his son tightly which was returned and bid him a goodnight then walked out of the room.

Instead of retiring to his room, Draco walked to the library and was greeted by five people who already sat on their seats of the circular table of the Malfoy Manor's massive library. They were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva

Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Draco took his seat and looked to his right at the empty seat that is supposed to be Hermione Granger's place. If she were here, then the Wizarding World would know them as the 'Big Seven'. Because it was the big seven's individual and combined contribution that brought victory to the light side.

"Two bodies were found in Little Hangleton. The cause of death is certainly not the Killing Curse. We are still finding the cause of the murder, there has not been any news yet as of now." Harry Potter started as he opened his thick manila file.

"Added note, it's a muggle and a muggle-born."

"This is the fifth killing this month. We still can't track the killer or any thing that could lead us to the said killer. It's clean. Perhaps too clean." Ron Weasley added.

"Another rise of a new Dark Wizard?" Ginny asked as she examined her husband's thick manila file.

"I doubt it."

Draco drawled in his usual manner. "The Aurors have not yet caught some of the head families yet. It could be them."

"If I remember correctly though from your chart, Malfoy. Your ex-wife's family was a part of the families, right?" Neville asked rhetorically.

"Astoria Greengrass…" Luna voiced in her faraway tone, "Seems like a pawn on the chess board. But which family does she belong?"

"We can't ask her that since her mind is in askew thanks to Malfoy here. I have to say good job though." Ginny grinned conspiratorially at Draco in which he returned with a smirk.

"In any case, they are moving very carefully. I think for now we should keep our eyes open and tighten security for both worlds. We need to also know whose pureblood family belongs to whom. It would be a lot easier then. Tread lightly though. If they are being careful then so should we." Harry spoke strongly and looked around as the other members of the big seven nodded at him.

* * *

><p><strong>15 May 2011<strong>

**St. Mungos Hospital for**

**Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**Fourth Floor: Spell Damage**

"Mirragio, pray tell. What are we doing here?" Blaise Zabini asked as he struggled to catch up with the woman who walked determinedly ahead of him. He went to Mirage's house after Scorpius' surprise party and when he arrived, Mirage quickly grabbed his arm then side-apparated with him. He was still a bit miffed with her about that and the sudden side-apparatition made him feel nauseous.

"Patience, Blaise." She smiled at him sadistically as she stopped in front of a room then opened the door walked inside the room.

"I'm not going to like this." He muttered quietly then followed her in.

He saw the woman who they visited late at night, Astoria Greengrass –who was sitting on her bed with a blank look on her face.

"On second thought, maybe I will." He added when he saw his best mate's ex-wife.

"Greengrass!"

Mirage growled at the woman who continued to look blankly at the two visitors.

"Where is the body?"

The question was answered with a blank look,

"She's too far gone, Mirage."

"How are we suppose to find the body if this woman here keeps looking at us blankly?"

"I think Draco really meant it when he crucioed her."

"I commended him for that, but this is not exactly beneficial for me." Mirage sighed and a smirk was suddenly plastered on her face.

"I don't like that smirk." Blaise said but Mirage ignored him.

"We have to force her then. Legilimency won't work on her since every head family put something to protect their member's mind." She cast a silencing spell on the room then placed the tip of her wand at the woman's temple and whispered a spell.

Mirage forcedly tapped into the woman's memory of what she saw, heard and spoke –in regards to the body Blaise and her are currently searching. A piercing scream broke out from the woman but that did not deterred Mirage.

Moments later, Mirage stopped and shook her head in frustration.

"She doesn't know anything!" Blaise who was now sitting cross-legged in the chair that is provided on the room replied nonchalantly, "Well, she is a pawn after all. Go for the rook."

"That is a great idea, Blaise." Mirage praised, "Now. What shall we do with her?"

"We might still need her."

"I don't. She's useless." Mirage gave a fake pitied sigh at the unconscious woman, "Obliviate."

"I'm glad you did not surrender to your wicked urges and kill her." Blaise stood up from the chair.

"Oh, believe me, Blaise. It is harder than you think, for me to not do exactly that." Mirage walked towards the door.

"Not a very Hermione-ish thing to do though." He followed behind her and she looked behind her shoulder then said with a grin,

"I'm not Hermione, am I?"

Blaise shrugged then ushered her out of the room with a whispered, "True."

* * *

><p><strong>1 September 2011<strong>

**King Cross Station**

The Malfoys –Draco and Scorpius- arrived at the King Cross Station an hour early before the Hogwarts Express sets off. When they arrived at the station, Draco took a trolley for Scorpius' trunk and birdcage. Draco let Scorpius pushed the trolley and they walked towards the wall that divided platforms nine and ten.

Scorpius looked up at his father nervously and Draco just smiled at him.

"If you're nervous then run a bit through the barrier. I'll be right behind you." Scorpius nodded and did as his father suggested. He closed his eyes as the wall got closer and he kept running through it, when he opened his eyes he was greeted with a majestic red train –the Hogwarts Express- that will take him to his school for the next seven years –Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He saw a sign that says Platform 9 ¾ and as he observed the platform further, he could see other children on the platform who were eager yet nervous to go to Hogwarts.

Scorpius quickly moved aside from the barrier as to allow others to enter, he saw his father walked through the barrier seconds later. His father spotted him and they walked together to board the train and as they walked, Scorpius could feel every eye watching them. He decided to discreetly look around to ascertain his feeling and it was spot on. People were watching them walked. Scorpius looked up to his father and saw that he seemed to be unbothered by it. He just kept walking as if this was a regular occurrence, Scorpius could not help but wonder what did his father do exactly to earn this sort of attention. He was suddenly reminded of his participation in the War and he never got around to ask him about it. Scorpius had a good feeling that he will most likely evaded the question as he evaded the question regarding his mother.

Meanwhile, Draco spotted the telltale red hair and black hair then walked up to the group.

"Scorpius!" James Potter yelled when he saw his best mate and ran up to him.

"Hey, James! Hogwarts finally!" Scorpius grinned as he greeted James back with equal amount of enthusiasm.

"I do hope that you boys stay out of trouble." Ginerva Potter said seriously, "We don't need another Ron and Harry, the both of them are a handful despite them being older now."

"Hey!" The two men in question exclaimed in protest.

"I'm sure Rose will keep them in line, won't you?" Pansy smiled down at her daughter and Rose just nodded with a smile at her mother.

Rose soon joined James and Scorpius, the three of them chatted with one another about Hogwarts and what houses will they be in while their fathers loaded their things into the train.

The Hogwarts Express let out a sound signaling its passengers to get on board soon.

"Dad, what if I'm not in the same house as you?" Scorpius asked nervously, not wanting to disappoint his father. Draco kneeled in front of him so they could establish eye contact, "It doesn't matter. I will be proud of you no matter what house you are in."

Scorpius nodded at his father with a smile and Draco smiled back.

"One more thing. This is for you." Draco said as he held an antique black box.

"What is this, Dad?" Scorpius asked curiously as he took the box and opened it. Inside he saw an hourglass on a necklace, it was gold in color.

"A time turner." Scorpius spoke in awe and looked back at his father, who nodded.

"Its not any time turner." Draco paused, "It was your mother's. I know that she would want you to have it if she were here. You can't use it though. It lost its ability to do what it supposed to do years ago. Now its just a necklace."

"This was mother's?" Scorpius touched the time turner and it became something he treasured in an instant.

Draco nodded and took the necklace out of the box then put it around Scorpius' neck.

The young boy clutched it tightly.

"I'll keep it safe, Father. For her and you." He said determinedly and Draco hugged his only son tightly.

"I know you will, mate." Draco let go of his son as the Hogwarts Express let out another sound that signaled its departure. "Make us proud. We love you, Scorpius Orion Malfoy." Scorpius resisted the urge to cry and boarded the train with James and Rose on his side.

The three children searched the train for an empty compartment and found it quite quickly. They opened the window and popped their heads out to wave at their parents one last time before departing to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter approached his once nemesis and patted his back encouragingly as they watched the red train slowly disappearing from sight.

"You know when you said those last words to Scorpius. I could swear that I saw

Hermione standing beside you, holding your hand."

Draco looked at him then smirked, "I could feel her standing beside me. And no need to get sappy on me, Potter."

Ron Weasley approached the two men and stood next to Harry.

"We all could feel her here. We should stop by the way. It feels morbid."

"What the Weasel said Potter." Draco gave them his trademark smirk once more.

The three families then promptly left Platform 9 ¾, they said their goodbyes and promised to meet one another soon.

1 September 2011

Hogwarts Express

The three children sat comfortably on their compartment and Scorpius began to talk, "Guys, before we left, my father gave this to me." He held up his time turner, "Its my mother's." Rose leaned forward from her seat and asked for permission to examined it. Scorpius nodded and took the time turner off of his neck. Rose looked at it carefully and saw an inscription,

"Hey! There's an inscription here." James and Scorpius who both sat at the same seat leaned forward curiously, "It says 'I mark the hours every one nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value unto you are gauged by what you have to do.'"

James looked at it closely, "There's another one on the smaller ring, 'Time discovers truth.' ~B7HG."

"B7HG? What is that suppose to mean?" Rose asked to the two boys in front of her.

"I don't know but it's clearly a clue to my mother's identity."

"We promised to help you, Scorp. And help you we will!" James said encouragingly to his best mate. Rose smiled as the two boys smiled one another and nodded her agreement at James' statement.

The train whistled which told its passengers of its soon arrival at Hogwarts and Rose advised them to changed into their robes. She then left to change in the toilet while the boys changed in the compartment.

Soon the three close friends were found with their robes and were chatting eagerly yet nervously. They could see Hogwarts' historic building from afar and became more excited.

The train pulled to a stop minutes later and its passengers went out of their compartments. The trio saw Hagrid ringing a bell and yelled,

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'ere!" They approached the giant and he looked down at them with a smile.

"James! Rose! Scorpius! How are ye doing?"

"We're great!" James answered for the three of them. "Oh, and our parents said hello to you." Hagrid nodded happily, "Now the three of ye best get on the boat. Good luck on the sortin'!"

The three hopped inside of the boat and looked in awe as they approached the towering castle of Hogwarts School.

"First years, this way please!" A squeak could be heard and the first years followed the goblin professor –known as Professor Flitwick- towards the Great Hall of Hogwarts. When they entered, once again all the first years were in awe as they saw the Great Hall. They looked at the floating candles above them and the enchanted ceiling that showed the night sky with twinkling stars. They also saw the four tables that divided Hogwarts' four houses and the staff table at the end of the aisle they walked. The first years stopped in front of a wooden chair where the sorting will take place. Before that could happen the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood on the podium addressing the students.

"I would like to welcome the existing students back to Hogwarts and a welcome to the first years. Before the feast though, shall we begin the sorting?"

She nodded at the Deputy Headmaster who stood on a pedestal, high enough for him to put the sorting hat on a child's head. He opened his parchment to read the names of children from A to Z then put the sorting hat on his or her head. Finally, they reached the letter M and Scorpius shuffled nervously.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Filius Flitwick called out loud.

When he heard his name, he nervously sat on the wooden chair and Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on his head. He could hear it talking to him inside his head.

"Another Malfoy? Well, it shall be obvious where you should be!" It said but then after a long pause, it spoke once again.

"What's this? You look like your father outward yet inward you have your mother's spirit."

Scorpius was shocked and mentally spoke,

"You knew my mother? She goes here?"

The sorting hat spoke back, "Of course. I could not forget the time I sorted her or anyone for that matter. I could place you in three houses. You are as bright as your mother and combined with your father's intelligence Ravenclaw is perfect. You are also as ambitious and determined as your father in your quests. He was sorted in the pure house of Salazar Slytherin. Although, I shall stood by what I said about you having your mother's spirit living inside of you, like a burning fire. Untouchable." It paused and yelled for every Hogwarts occupant to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The staffs and Gryffindor house applauded its new member cheerfully.

Professor Flitwick took the hat off of Scorpius and he went to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face. The older years students that sat near him greeted him warmly. He replied them each politely and happily. On the staff table, Neville Longbottom murmured quietly to his colleague Theodore Nott,

"He's in my house, mate."

"I expected that from the very beginning actually, Longbottom. A good thing though."

"I'll keep an eye on him. For Hermione and Malfoy's sake."

Theo just nodded and thought to himself,

"Mirage will have to be informed about this. Elated she shall be."

The sorting continued on and Scorpius was happy that his best friends were in the same house he was. James and Rose were sorted rather quickly to

Gryffindor, when the hat touched their heads it instantly yelled the house of lions.

When the sorting ended, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up once more on the podium and said,

"Now, before we begin our welcoming feast. I shall introduce you to the new Transfiguration teacher. Please welcome Professor Rhianon Gregmeer!"

Everyone clapped at the new professor who gave the students a warm smile. She had short choppy black hair that stopped at the end of her neck and mysterious black colored eyes. She wore a modest burgundy robes that seemed to fit snugly on her petite body.

Professor Gregmeer sat back down after the cheered was over and the

Headmistress took the students attentions once again,

"I also need to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is prohibited for all of you and the punishment will be severe if you have the gall to disobey this order. That shall be all, may the feast begin!" Suddenly the tables were filled with foods and drinks, the students heartily spooned their helpings onto their own plates.

Full and satisfied after the feast the prefects took the first years to their respective houses. The Gryffindor prefect stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, which guarded the Gryffindor Tower. The prefect looked back at the first years and said,

"Do not forget the password. Fortiter."

"Well, well! Welcome first years! In you go." The Fat Lady said when she heard the password and the prefect led them in. As Scorpius passed the Fat

Lady, she gasped in shocked.

"How curious! A Malfoy in Gryffindor!" Scorpius looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile with a small 'hello'. The Fat Lady smiled and said,

"This certainly breaks a lot of traditions. You look a lot like your father when he was young."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Scorpius said politely, "If you please excuse me."

"Please do. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius went up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory. He found the room for first years and went in. He saw James unpacking his trunk and was glad that his long time friend was his roommate as well. Hearing the door shut James looked towards the door and smiled brightly, "Hey, Scorp. Your bed's next to mine on the right side."

"Alright. Have you sent a letter to your parents yet?"

"Yeah, I have. You should too then unpacked your trunk."

Scorpius grinned, "Right away, mother."

James mocked glare at him and Scorpius walked towards his trunk, took a piece of parchment, inkbottle and a quill. He sat on one of the desks prepared on the room and began to write. After a few minutes he finished writing and tied it to Leontes' leg.

"Take this to father, alright Leontes?" The owl nipped his finger affectionately and flew out of the room through the open window. Scorpius sighed as he no longer able to see Leontes' flying form and proceeded to unpack his trunk the get to bed to rest up for the first day of school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>1 September 2011<strong>

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Draco Malfoy was perusing on his files in his private study when he heard a tap on the window and saw his son's owl, Leontes. He immediately stood up and opened the window to let him in. Leontes held out the leg where the parchment was tied and Draco untied it.

"There's a treat there." He pointed to where his own owl usually perched, there was a full treat bowl and water prepared.

Draco sat down on his swivel chair then opened his letter.

_**Good evening, **__**Dad.**_

_**I'm finally in **__**Hogwarts. It's an amazing school and it is as magical as you said. The Sorting **__**Hat took quite a while to sort me into a house that fits me best. It said that **__**I could be put into either three houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor.**_

Draco sucked in his breath. He knew this would happened, Scorpius is a mix between him and her after all.

_**But it finally decided to put me in Gryffindor because it told me that I have the same personality as mother's. All in all it has been great so far and I will write to you again soon.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**Malfoy**_

_**P.S: James and Rose are also sorted to Gryffindor.**_

Draco sighed and put the letter on his desk. He stood up and went to his bookshelf, standing in front of it.

"Granger-Malfoy." He whispered and the bookshelf slid open, revealing a small dark room. Draco went inside the room, instantly the candles lit and the bookshelf closed automatically. He looked to the left and saw two moving picture of Hermione Granger during her 6th year and one during the Yule Ball on her 4th year.

Draco looked at it for a while then stood in the middle of the room where he knew a pensieve would emerge upwards in front of him.

He pointed the tip of his wand to his temple and began extracting his memories then put them on an empty vial. He put the vial of memories on the shelf that is attached to thepensieve then took one memory out for him to view.

He opened the stopper and poured the memory in the pensieve then dipped his head in. Draco was taken to the memory where he knew Scorpius was conceived and where he let Hermione slip past him.

"_I hate him! He ruined my childhood and now he's ruining my future!" Draco yelled in anger and his body shivered in rage. Hermione sighed and approached the enraged man, she put a calming hand on his shoulder and ushered him to sit down. He sat down on the couch next to him and looked to the girl, no, woman next to him. She remained in calm and silence when he was about to speak she beat him to it._

"_He's your father, Draco. No matter what you tell everyone of how you feel about him. I know you. You love him as he loves you."_

"_Gran-" She put her finger on his lips._

"_I'm ready, Draco." She looked at him with utter determination and passion preventing him to look any other way except her hazel eyes. She pressed her soft lips on his and he kissed back ardently. She broke the kiss by standing up and offered her hand to him. He took it and she led him towards his own room. Draco felt the back of his knees touch the edge of the king sized bed then with a push from her, he fell down and laid on the middle of the bed._

_She unbuttoned her shirt while maintaining eye contact with him. She discarded her shirt then crawled on top of him with only a bra and jeans. Draco groaned when her hand teasingly brushed his tent._

"_Granger, a-are you sure?" He let out a stutter as he suppressed the urged to just throw her and finally make sweet love to her. Its as if she was giving him a farewell present and he doesn't want that. Its like she's giving up on their relationship._

"_I'm sure Draco."_

"_I-no! Its like you're giving yourself to me as a farewell present. Its like a sign that you have given up on us –on me." He said while looking up at her._

_She smiled softly and patted his cheek gently,_

"_Of course not my dear dragon. I would never give you up to the bitchy lady. I would very much want to keep my pet dragon."_

"_Promise me, Hermione."_

"_I promise, Draco." With that he flipped her so he was the one on top._

The present Draco watched the past him and Hermione made love for the first time with so much love and passion.

_Draco brought Hermione to climaxed then he himself followed her soon after. He looked down at her bliss expression and she opened her hazel eyes he loved so much then whispered,_

"_I love you, Draco Malfoy. Forevermore."_

_They fell asleep intertwined with one another and when he woke up, he was not hugging her tightly but rather thin air. She was gone._

The present Draco was pulled back out of his memory and slumped down on the floor dejectedly.

"Why did you leave Granger? He needs you. I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts chapter finally! Did you expect that Scorpius would be in Gryffindor? Hahaha<strong>

**Like mother like son, huh? Draco raised Scorpius well! Hermione should be proud...**

**I'm sorry this chapter takes a while because school has been hectic! *sigh* I'll try to post another chapter soon, okay? **

**JK Rowling gave me a wonderful idea and I used her 'Big Seven' in this story! Hope you love them! I certainly do!**

**Btw have you registered to Pottermore? My username is HowlDust47 **

**Okay, continuing on, a sneak peek!**

_"Scorpius, want some?"_

_"Sure, thanks James." Scorpius opened the chocolate frog hexagon box and popped the sweet into his mouth. He savored the taste and swallowed it as it melted inside his mouth._

_"Who'd you get?" James held a chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore and Scorpius took out his own card. James leaned in to see and Scorpius spoke,_

_"I got Hermione Granger."_

_Rose who was focused on her essay looked up at the two boys and said, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age. She is said to have knowledge that rivals Rowena Ravenclaw!"_

_James frowned at the card Scorpius held and said, "How come there is no news of her? It is also said that she aided Dad in his quest! Why did he not tell us about her?"_

_"It is said that Hermione Granger went missing 11 years ago. No one has ever seen her nor found her." Rose sighed, "Daddy never mentioned her either. It is certainly odd."_

_ ~0~_

_"Professor, could you please tell us about Hermione Granger? The Order of the Phoenix and also the Big Seven?" Scorpius asked to the translucent History of Magic -Professor Binns._

_"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy."_

_ ~0~_

_"Snap out of it! You are as weak as ever. You should be thankful that I put some sort of protection on you. You should also be glad I'm generous enough to take you out of your tortured mind."_

_"I don't need your help!"_

_"Oh, really? You barely pass your exams, you are so dumb. I don't know why you are my sister. And please stop being a bitch and come along. We are late."_

_ ~0~_

_"We have to take the boy. We have to do whatever it takes to do so. Even waging war with the Big Seven."_

**Muahahaha! That should have you hooked!**

**Now, review! Or I shall not update! XD**

**P.S: Thank you to my beta too! grey eyes lover! XD Woohoo! **


	9. Rhododendron Arc Part 1

**Shunned and Spurned**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

_The present Draco was pulled back out of his memory and slumped down on the floor dejectedly._

_"Why did you leave Granger? He needs you. I need you."_

* * *

><p><strong>3 September 2011<strong>

**Library**

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

**11.07 p.m**

"We have found the cause of death for the deceased muggles and muggleborns." Harry Potter led the meeting with the Big Seven a week after their children were sent to Hogwarts.

"What is it then?" Ginerva Potter asked curiously at her husband.

"I think Neville might know about this. The victims are poisoned with Rhododendron." Harry looked at Neville pointedly as the man in question nodded.

"Yes, I know. Rhododendron is a poisonous flower. It's bell-shaped and typically with large evergreen leaves. Although, people usually use this flower for ornamental purposes." He paused, "It may be a beautiful flower but if it is intended for murder, it could be dangerous."

The Big Seven's meeting was halted when a crack of apparition is heard. Verney the house elf bowed to his master Draco Malfoy before he spoke,

"Master. There is news from St. Mungos Spell Damage Department that Miss Greengrass is missing. It seems someone took her away, unnoticed."

The Big Seven looked at one another and Draco dismissed his elf with a 'thank you'. With a crack the house elf took his leave.

"Well, it's faster than we expected." Ronald Weasley said, "So…who's turn will it be?"

"Neville seems perfect for this one." Luna said in her signature dreamy voice, "The Rhododendron is a plant after all."

"Go for the rook. If something happens to the King or Queen then the rook will take over. Merlin knows they are dying to take over." Draco drawled.

The others nodded and Neville spoke, "Harry, do you have a sample of the poison the Aurors found in the body? I might pick something up."

Harry gave him a vial and Neville looked at it closely, "This must be the one from the muggle, am I correct?" Seeing Harry and Ron nodded he continued, "It was extracted from only one flower because it is enough to kill a muggle. A muggleborn needs at least three flowers."

"What makes the difference?" Ginny asked the Herbology Professor.

"Resistance."

"We leave the Rhododendron family research with you, Nev. Give us more news if you find anything." Harry looked at Neville and shifted his attention to the other members, "Look out for other families emerging. Greengrass' escape has a connection with this."

Once again everyone nodded and the meeting was concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September 2011<strong>

**Great Hall**

**Hogwarts**

**8.07 a.m**

It has been eight days since Scorpius, James and Rose went to Hogwarts. They settled quite quickly into their daily routine and environment. Currently, they were having their breakfast at the Great Hall.

"Scorpius, want some?" James offered as he took out a purple hexagon box containing chocolate frogs inside.

"Sure, thanks James." Scorpius opened the purple hexagon box and took out the chocolate frog then popped the sweet into his mouth. He savored the taste and swallowed it as it melted inside his mouth.

"Who'd you get?" James held a chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore and Scorpius took out his own card. James leaned in to see and Scorpius spoke,

"I got Hermione Granger."

Rose who had already finished her breakfast had turn to focus on her essay looked up at the two boys in front of her and said, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age. She is said to have knowledge that rivals Rowena Ravenclaw!"

James frowned at the card Scorpius held and said, "How come there is no news of her? It is also said that she aided Dad in his quest! Why did he not tell us about her?"

"It is said that Hermione Granger went missing 11 years ago. No one has ever seen her nor found her." Rose sighed, "Daddy never mentioned her either. It is certainly odd."

Scorpius examined the card and noted that she seems familiar to him somehow. She had curly brown hair that reaches beyond her shoulders and when she smiles her hazel eyes lit up. She was wearing a vintage red dress but Scorpius could not see her full body because the picture on the card only reaches her shoulders.

On the back of the picture, there were her accomplishments.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Location : ?_

_Occupation : ?_

_For aiding Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in their attempt to destroy Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort. She is also known as part of the notable group called the 'Big Seven'. Usually given the title 'brightest witch of her age.'_

"Big Seven." Scorpius whispered, "Guys, I think we should find our parents' history."

"I agree. They are keeping something from us. I mean I know that Dad defeated Voldemort but other than that he is mum."

"Daddy as well." Rose agreed and the three nodded to one another then set off to the library. Along the way Scorpius stopped, James and Rose looked at him concernedly.

"I think I have just the book." James and Rose looked at him confused as Scorpius rummaged his bag and showed them Hogwarts: A History that Ms. Greenhorn gave him.

"Hogwarts: A History. I have one as well." Rose said

Scorpius shook his head and spoke, "This one is different than the other Hogwarts: A History."

To show his point, Scorpius flipped to the back of the page and showed them the signature page.

"I've read it and it is noticeably different. There is information that the other Hogwarts: A History doesn't have. Although, I think we should take a book from the library too."

"How about we ask Professor Binns?" James suggested, "He is the History of Magic Professor. I'm sure he knows something more than what is written in books."

"What do you think Scorpius?" Rose looked at the platinum haired boy.

"I think we should go to the library first since we are heading that way. We could ask Professor Binns after lunch or so."

James and Rose nodded in agreement then the three continued their journey to the library. They entered the library and Rose immediately directed them to the History of Magic section.

Rose then pointed to three tall bookshelves that stored every prominent figure in the Wizarding World from the past till the present.

"I'll search for Hermione Granger. You both could search for the Big Seven." Rose said as she began to touch the spine of the book starting with 'H'. James and Scorpius did the same, but with the letter 'B'.

Moments later each of them were found seating on one of the tables in the library with a few stacks of books.

"Ah! Here is the book I found. Let's start with this!"

She showed the book entitled, 'Hermione Granger: The Brightest Witch of Her Age'. The cover shows a moving picture of Hermione Granger smiling and laughing with no restraint. James and Scorpius scooted their chairs closer to Rose's then Rose began reading.

"Hermione Granger went to Hogwarts in 1991 and she was sorted to the House of Lions. As a First Year, she has already shown her vast knowledge and talent in magic despite being a muggleborn. It is in her First Year at Hogwarts that she befriend Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley." Rose paused and looked at her two friends. "Since First Years."

"Skip to the Big Seven." James said and Rose flipped the page further back. The three of them saw a picture of the Big Seven. Rose spotted her father on the picture, James his parents and Scorpius his father.

"Our parents are a part of the Big Seven." Scorpius said in revelation. He also saw how close his father stood next to Hermione Granger. He would bet that they have a past together. Rose flipped further and found an interesting passage.

"After the skirmish in the Malfoy Manor, it is said that it's the time when Hermione Granger started dating Draco Malfoy –a fellow member of the Big Seven. Their relationship is certainly one of a kind and one that shocked the entire Wizarding World, but people who are close to them both could never deny that they have deep feelings for one another."

There was a moving picture of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sitting close to one another, leaning on a tree with books propped on their lap. They would read then looked sideways to one another with a small grin.

"What happened to their relationship after the War?" James asked in Scorpius' sake since he saw his friend was in a daze.

"Let me see." Rose flipped back and skimmed the page. "It is said that in 1999 –a year after the War- she went missing and was never found. Many speculate that she went missing a day after Draco Malfoy marries Astoria Greengrass."

"Why did your Dad marry your step-mother in the first place? He seems so attached with Hermione Granger."

"That's what I'm wondering too, James." Scorpius sighed. Questions began pilling up the more they research. "Let's move on to the Big Seven for now."

Rose took the entitled book, 'The Big Seven: Dedication, Talent and Power'. She opened the leather bound book and flipped towards the first chapter of the book, which is the introduction to the Big Seven.

"The Big Seven was established in October 7, 1997. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The members of this group consist of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. This group is created during the members' Fifth Year and Sixth Year. Each individual contributed his or her talent, power and dedication to rid the world of Voldemort. It could not be denied that the seven of them possesses magical power far beyond their years. The Big Seven is also a more private extension of Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" James and Scorpius asked in unison.

Rose sighed, "More questions piling up. We need an expert soon."

The three continued reading and by lunch they decided to go to the Great Hall to refill their energy. They ate the deliciously prepared lunch hungrily and decided after they finish eating they will visit Professor Binns.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September 2011<strong>

**Professor Binn's Office**

**Hogwarts**

**1.14 P.M**

The trio knocked gently on Professor Binn's office door, they heard rustling coming from the office and a wheezy invitation to come in. The translucent Professor greeted them monotonically and asked them each to sit down on the prepared seats –right in front of his desk.

"How may I help the three of you?"

Deciding to get straight to the point, Scorpius spoke,

"Professor, could you please tell us about Hermione Granger? The Order of the Phoenix and also the Big Seven?"

Professor Binn's raised his left eyebrow but nonetheless smiled and respond to the young Malfoy's questions.

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy." He cleared his throat and began. "I taught Hermione Granger since she was 11 years old. She is a bright girl with unquenchable thirst for knowledge and she still holds the title of highest N.E.W.T.S earner until now."

"No one has beaten her?" James asked in awe.

Professor Binns shook his head,

"No. The one who came close to her score is," he looked at Scorpius, "your father, Mr. Malfoy."

"My father?"

"Yes. He is the second best student in Hogwarts and holds the second highest N.E.W.T.S earner. Draco Malfoy is talented in Potions, both in theory and practical. Hermione Granger though excelled in Transfiguration." Professor Binns looked at his office ceiling. "Both are a part of the Big Seven along with both of your fathers." He looked at Rose and James then continues. "The Big Seven is first established by Harry Potter as a more private extension of the Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure you already know the members. Professor Longbottom is a part of this group, it is wise if you want to know more about the Big Seven to ask him."

The three nodded and Professor Binns began once again, "It is a sight to see though. Draco Malfoy does not get along with the Big Seven members. Especially with Ms. Granger."

"Why is that, Professor? It is said that they have a close relationship with one another." Rose curiously asked the translucent History of Magic Professor.

"I think you should ask Mr. Malfoy about that. It is not my place to tell my former student's past."

"Father is usually reluctant about those kind of questions." Scorpius mumbled quietly. Professor Binns looked at him then released a sigh.

"I thought as much. Although I have to admit that it is quite odd. Mr. Malfoy senior is intelligent and if he so badly does not want you to know about his past then he will find ways to cover it cunningly. I deduced that Mr. Malfoy senior might want you to find the answers yourself." Professor Binns looked at the three expectant faces. "If it is like that then I shall tell you but heed my words that the past is the past. It will stay so."

The three nodded and Professor Binns began his tale of the Malfoys' past.

"The Malfoys' were very prejudice against those who have lesser blood and blood traitors. They don't like muggles and scorned their existence. Ms. Granger is a muggle-born and therefore someone that Mr. Malfoy senior was taught to hate. Mr. Weasley is hated as well by Mr. Malfoy because of his family status as a blood traitor, for loving muggles and muggle-borns. Mr. Potter senior and Mr. Malfoy senior are rivals –of Quidditch and other things. It is a shock for all of us –Hogwarts occupants- that Mr. Potter senior invited Mr. Malfoy senior to help them win against You-Know-Who. Although, I could not picture a better last member than Mr. Malfoy senior." He paused. "His role in the Big Seven is that he is their spy. For that role his talent in Occlumency and Legilimency is needed. Mr. Malfoy senior could block his mind against the most powerful Legilimens –You-Know-Who is one of them."

"He was a spy for the Big Seven?" Scorpius asked with a hint of awe in his voice. Professor Binns gave the young boy a smile and spoke.

"Yes, he was. He is as successful as the late Severus Snape. I regret to inform you that I do not know the true dynamic of the Big Seven's relationship and how it is established. There are some things that the Big Seven kept that are not published in books. You have to ask your parents if its credibility you are searching. I am sure they will tell you when the time comes."

The three nodded and thanked the translucent Professor then bid him goodbye. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room for a breather and discussed what they had learned.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September 2011<strong>

**?**

**10.07 p.m**

"Snap out of it! You are as weak as ever. You should be thankful that I put some sort of protection on you. You should also be glad I'm generous enough to take you out of your tortured mind." A cloaked figure mocked at the woman who was leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled and tried to stand upright.

The cloaked figure scoffed, "Oh, really? You barely pass your exams since you are so dumb. I don't know why you are my sister. And please stop being a bitch and come along. We are late."

"Sister!" The weak woman said and tried to catch up with the cloaked figure while the woman in question just walked as if she didn't hear her plea.

The cloaked figure kept on walking and stopped suddenly when her sister reached her she quickly took her by the wrist then a loud sound was heard. They were gone as if the darkness of the sky and alley swallowed them whole.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September 2011<strong>

**?**

**11. 14 p.m**

"You are late." A man greeted in derision.

"Our apologies, Father." The cloak figure said respectfully and narrowed her eyes at the weak woman beside her. "You know sister dearest always slows me down."

The woman in question glared at the cloaked figure and was about to retort when the man began to speak with a smile on his face,

"I agree with your sister. Honey, you are useless. I suggest you occupy your room once more since I need to talk to my beautiful older daughter."

The weak woman face fell but resignedly nodded and she weakly went to her room.

"Come eldest daughter. We shall talk in the parlor with tea as our witness."

"Yes, Father." The cloaked figure said and followed the man. Along the way, she shed her black cloak and hood. She was a pretty girl with thick strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Her eyes would sparkle beautifully if it didn't have an evil glint in there. Like a hungry snake ready to strike at its prey.

The father and daughter then sat on the iron white garden chair with an iron white round table separating them. The tea set was already set up and the eldest daughter poured her father then herself a warm English breakfast tea.

"We are wasting time, my dear. We have only twenty-seven days to prepare our show." The father spoke nonchalantly. "I have spoken to the other families and they agreed on the designated date."

"Won't it be risky, Father? At the same day as their anniversary?"

The father chuckled lightly, "is it not more exciting?"

The daughter grinned evilly and sipped her tea before saying, "yes, it does."

"Then that settles it. We have to take the boy. We have to do whatever it takes to do so. Even waging war with the Big Seven."

"I assume, Father. That dear old Longbottom is assigned to our family."

"Well, that is to be expected with what we have done. I look forward on how he will move on this elaborate chessboard."

* * *

><p><strong>11 September 2011<strong>

**Transfiguration Classroom 2**

**Hogwarts**

**08. 21 a.m**

"Professor Gregmeer, here is the book you asked from me." Professor Theodore Nott said as he put the thick book down on the woman's desk.

"Thank you, Professor Nott." She answered politely and looked up at her fellow colleague.

A vein seemed to grow on Theodore's head, but he had the decency to put up a silencing spell around the classroom. He put his wand back on his pocket and blew a steam by whining,

"Can we please end this, He-Mi-Rhianon! Look! Because of you I'm confused on how to call you!"

"Hush, Theo. Settle down my fine Slytherin friend. I need that body first."

"I don't understand why you can't come as you are!"

"With this?" Rhianon gestured towards her body. "You've got to be kidding me, Theo."

"Better yet come as yourself!" Theo retorted desperately.

Rhianon scoffed and said, "as a ball of light? No."

"Ball of light…what? No. No. What happen to the one you use before?"

"Its un-useable since May." Rhianon held her hand up. "Before you say it. No, I could not make another one. Time is ticking."

Theo mussed his black hair and groaned, "another search then?"

"Yes. Notify Blaise would you please?" Rhianon said sweetly.

"Alright. Alright. What year are you teaching now?"

She smiled at him genuinely, "first years."

Theo grinned at his friend's happiness and said while walking off towards the door,

"Have fun! We'll meet tonight."

Rhianon just arranged everything neatly on her desk and whispered a counter-spell to undo the silenced room. Soon enough the first years piled into the classroom and sat themselves down. Rhianon saw the new Golden Trio –Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and James Potter- sat down on the third row from the front.

"I can see everyone is here. Let us begin." Rhianon said as she tapped the blackboard with her wand and start her first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers! I'm so sorry for the long update! School really get to me those past months with essays, exams and presentations! God! Well, I'm glad that its the holidays now and christmas!<strong>

**So, consider this chapter a christmas gift! Albeit, a day late. XD**

**Btw thank you for all the reviews! I love and accepted them all! Woot! X)**

**Oh! Sneak peek for the next chapter! ;)**

_Should we be proud that we dug up 15 graves in one day? And I'm very adamant to ask this, won't karma hit us?_

_Hush, Theo. You are paranoid. Its not like we are stealing anything or any body from them._

_Really, Blaise? You are so blasé._

_Rhianon sighed and muttered, "Slytherins."_

_-o-_

_On the 7th of October, there will be an anniversary held at Hogwarts in remembrance of the War and the Heroes that fought so much for this War. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior._

_-0-_

_Potter! I thought this anniversary is held at the Ministry. Why the change of scenery?_

_I'm wondering the same thing actually, Malfoy. I have a bad feeling about it too._

_-O-_

_Kingsley, we need to talk to you about the anni-What the hell?_

_What's wrong Potter?_

_He-He's dead._

_-X-_

_Big Seven! Assemble now!_

_-J-_

_It has been awhile, Longbottom._

_I knew it would be you._

_****_**Muahahaha! How about that sneak peek? Neville's Arc is coming or I would like to call it the Rhododendron Arc. This arc will take about two or three chapters no more no less, then I will go to the next arc.**

**So, stay tuned! **

**REVIEW! Please? XD X) ;D**


End file.
